perfect girl
by iammichan27
Summary: 1. The gang is determined to turn Mikan Sakura into a fine lady, like an ugly duckling who needs to be turn into a beautiful swan. But as Mikan's past slowly revealed... What will happen next?
1. prologue

Perfect Girl

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady? This story is a Gakuen Alice fanfic story with a little bit twist (just a little bit) of the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge story. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Hello, everyone! I'm mi-chan27. This story is my first Gakuen Alice fiction story, so please spare me! Sorry for the wrong grammars and for the wrong spellings. Please enjoy reading my story!

* * *

**disclaimer: **i do not own gakuen alice, sadly... *sighhhhh*

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It happened two years ago… In fact, I don't want to remember about that _incident_ at all…

**Flashback - **

A thirteen year old brunette is in front of a guy.

"ah… ano… umm… I want you to know that I really really like you… since the first time we met, I already like you… dakara -," the brunette was cut by the boy in front of her.

"I don't really like **ugly** girls, that's why, stay away from me. And don't continue what you were saying, it's disgusting," the guy said to her.

**- End of flashback – **

And that's when my whole world turned upside down…

* * *

**- Gakuen Alice, 10 am, Sunday, in the garden of special dorm made for the 14 richest students in the academy –**

"Hey!" greeted the blonde haired boy with azure eyes to the newly awakened (haha, it sounds like a thing or something) boy with raven hair and crimson eyes.

"Hn," the raven haired boy answered.

"Ohayo, Natsume-nii," a boy with silver hair and emerald eyes greeted.

"Hn, ohayo."

"OHAYO, ONII-CHAN!" a girl with raven hair and crimson eyes like him greeted, I mean shouted.

"Urusai! It's so early in the morning, and yet you're noisy already."

"Mou! You're mean!waaah!" and she fake her tears.

"Tch. Childish!"

"Mou!"

"Ohayo, Natsume-kun," squealed of the strawberry blonde haired girl and then, she flung herself to Natsume then blats her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Go away, old, stupid, ugly hag! You're voice is making me Deaf!" Natsume answered.

"Oh, how mean. Teehee, I know that you're just saying that because everyone is present. Teehee," the girl said.

"Eeeeew. Yuck! Be ashamed, will you? Ew," a girl with raven hair said with emotionless voice then she sip her tea.

"If you don't have anything good to say, just shut up, Imai," Koizumi hissed.

"Watch your mouth, Koizumi. Remember who you are talking to," the blonde boy hissed back and glared at Koizumi who immediately shut her mouth up.

"Haha, nice one dude!" a dirty blonde boy with goofy grin plastered in his face said.

"Yeah, right! Haha, so good!" another boy with dirty blonde hair but with fox-eyes agreed.

Then, a girl with green hair with curl in the end and green eyes smack them HARD in the head. "It's good if the two of you will also shut up!"

"Haha, but they're right you know. Who knows that our little good boy Ruka here can glare," said the boy with dark blue hair and eyes with star tattoo in his left cheek just right under the eye said.

**Baka baka baka**, the sound of baka gun was heard.

"I do know, so Shut the. Hell. Up, Andou!" said Imai.

"Hai, gomen," Andou answered, trembling.

"Hahaha, I knew it! Tsubasa's afraid of Hotaru! Good job, Hotaru! Thank you for shutting him up!" a girl with dark pink, shoulder length hair said.

"And I thought, Misaki is on my side. And you call yourself my girlfriend. Tsk tsk," Andou mumbled.

"Oh, SORRY! Haha, it's just that, it's so funny! Haha," Misaki answered.

"I can hear you all, you know! Don't talk like I'm not in here!" Koizumi suddenly butted in.

"Shut. Up. Bitch!" said Natsume.

Suddenly, two twins popped out with teas and cookies for everyone.

"Hey! Here are the teas and cookies for everyone!-" said the pink wavy haired girl.

"-and I helped her made it!" continued the girl with blue straight hair.

"Finally! My tea and cookies! It's really hard to wait you know! Geez, while Imai here is happily having her own tea. Where did you get yours anyways?" the fox-eyed boy and the boy with goofy grin said in unison. (they're twins also, so basically, in the group, there are two pair of twins. Hehe)

"None of you're business."

"-sigh- Typical Imai."

**Baka baka baka**

"Gomen," thay said in unison. Again.

"Hey, guys!" a newcomer guy with blonde hair with eyeglasses called out.

"Hey, Prez!" the others greeted back. "Where are you from?"

"Oh, I'm in the teacher's faculty. The class' representative was called," he answered as he get his portion in cookies.

"Oh, but how come that Hotaru's here?" asked Tsubasa.

"I'm lazy to come. It's such a waste of time after all," answered Hotaru.

"Oh."

"uhh, Prez, why are you called by the way?" asked the girl with green hair earlier.

"Oh. Because there's a new student tomorrow," he answered.

"New student? Isn't the gay teacher will just come twirling tomorrow if there's new? What's special with this one?" Natsume suddenly butted in, interested.

"Hmm, I think because she's a scholar."

"A scholar? Wow. It's new. This school is a school for heir and heiresses, so why will they approved of a scholar from poor people's?" Koizumi said with disgusting look in her face.

"I don't know. And correction, this school is for people with alices not for rich peoples only."

"She? Oh, god! Another bitch fan girl," Natsume said, referring to the answer of prez in his question earlier.

"Don't say that, Hyuuga. We don't know her so we won't know until we meet her tomorrow.

"Whatever. They are all the same after all," said Natsume.

And then they just chat about something that comes to their mind as hours passed by, just to kill time.

* * *

**Introduction of characters – **

**(**because I already mention everyone in the conversation, I will introduce them now**)**

The orders will be from the richest:

**Hyuuga Natsume –** he has raven hair and crimson eyes, with emotionless facade. He's also the most handsome guy in the group. He hates fangirls which means he hates all the girls in the school including Luna Koizumi, excluding the teachers, and the other girls in their group. He's a arrogant jerk, as we all know, but also a kind person in his own special way. The group (excluding Luna) is the only ones that he consider as friends. Alice: Fire. Heir of Hyuuga Company

**Hyuuga Aoi – **Natsume's younger sister. She also have crimson eyes and raven hair. She's actually an opposite of Natsume, because she's a cheerful girl. Currently dating: Hijiri Youichi. Alice: Fire. Heiress of Hyuuga Company.

**Hijiri Youichi – **he's the boy with silver hair and emerald eyes. Just like Natsume, he hates fangirls and an arrogant jerk. He's actually a Yukihara, meaning he's a brother of Mikan, so basically, he is the richest one among the group but he keeps it as a secret. He uses Hijiri as his last name to keep his low profile. No one knows about it, except Hotaru. To make his secret believable, one of the big branches of the Yukihara Company was changed into a company name of Hijiri Company. His secret will be revealed later in the story though. For him, Natsume is his idol, that's why his attitudes and his emotionless face make him like a younger Natsume. He's very protective of Mikan, and when it comes to Mikan, he is soooooo OOC. Currently dating: Hyuuga Aoi. Alice: Ghost Manipulator. Heir of Yukihara Company.

**Imai Hotaru –** the bestfriend of Mikan, though she don't know of what happened to her because the school doesn't allow them to communicate in the outside. She has violet eyes and shoulder length hair. Like Natsume, she has emotionless façade with cold attitude but inside is a very kind hearted girl. She invented the Baka Gun. She's genius, not only in studies but also in terms of blackmailing and she's also known as the Ice Princess. Currently dating: Ruka Nogi. Alice: Invention. Heiress of Imai Company.

**Nogi Ruka -** the bestfriend of Natsume. He has blonde hair and azure eyes. He's the opposite of Natsume and Hotaru. He's a kind hearted person with always heartwarming smile on his face. But he's scary when he's angry. He loves animals. Currently dating: Imai Hotaru. Alice: Animal Pheromone. Heir of Nogi Company.

**Andou Tsubasa –** the guy with dark blue hair and eyes. He has a star tattoo in his left cheek, just right under his eyes. He's a happy go lucky guy. He was referred as 'shadow freak' by Natsume. Currently dating: Misaki Harada. Alice: Shadow Manipulator. Heir of Andou Company.

**Harada Misaki – **the girl with dark pink, shoulder length hair. She's a very strong girl with a good heart. Currently dating: Andou Tsubasa. Alice: Doppelganger. Heir of Harada Company.

**Yome Kokoro –** a.k.a Koko. He's the guy with dirty blonde hair with goofy grin plastered in his face. He's a prankster along with his twin Kitsuneme. He's the joker of the group. Currently dating: Shouda Sumire. Alice: Mind-reader. Heir of Yome Company.

**Yome Kitsuneme –** a.k.a Kitsu. Like his brother, he has dirty blonde hair. He's the guy with fox-eyes. He's a prankster along with his brother Koko. He's a joker of the group also. Currently dating: Umenomiya Anna. Alice: Flying. Heir of the Yome Company.

**Shouda Sumire – **a.k.a Permy(though no one ever thinks to call her like that, that is, until Mikan comes). She's the FASHIONISTA of the group (oh well, except Luna, but she's not a bitch like her.). She likes shopping. She's the girl with dark green hair(with curls in the end) and dark green eyes. She hates, err, uglies(?). Currently dating: Yome Kokoro. Alice: Cat-dog Predisposition. Heir of Shouda Company.

**Umenomiya Anna –** the girl with pink, wavy hair. She's the chef of the group. Without her, the group might have starved to death. (haha) her twin sister is Nonoko. Currently dating: Yome Kitsuneme. Alice: cooking. Heir of the Umenomiya Company.

**Ogasawara Nonoko –** the girl with blue, straight hair. She's actually the twin of Anna, but she's using her mother's last name. she's the chemist of the group. Currently dating: Tobita Yuu. Alice: Chemistry. Heir of the Umenomiya Company.

**Tobita Yuu – **the guy with blonde hair and uses eyeglasses, but not the nerd style. He's the representative of their class, along with Hotaru, that's why they call him Prez. Currently dating: Ogasawara Nonoko. Alice: Illusion. Heir of the Tobita Company.

**Koizumi Luna –** (I hate her, that's why I made her the poorest in the group, though one of the richest in the school. LOLZ, and the other reason is, so that, when Mikan came to the academy, she will be out of the group. ^^) She's the Bitchest of the Bitchest, meaning the bitch of the group. (LOLZ) She depends only on "DADDY!" and make-ups and too her stupid, freaking alice. Haha. Hmm, Alice: Soul sucking. Heir of the Koizumi Groups.

(A/N: That's it! They are the ones who composed the group. Sorry, I might have confused you guys because I used their last names and their appearances in the conversation, but don't worry. From now on, because i already introduced them, I will use their first names. And sorry also, because I'm not able to introduce properly the others because I'm soooooo lazy, hehe, so please spare me! i do not know of what i should call the group and the name of their special dorm, so please, i need your suggestions. Oh, and here's a little bonus for everyone!)

* * *

Back to the story:

The others were chatting nicely and happily while the others were just drinking their teas silently. Hotaru is intrigued about the scholar student that will be transfer the next day.

"Prez, did the teachers mentioned the name of the transfer student tomorrow?" Hotaru curiously, since she can't take it anymore.

"Uh? Hotaru?" Ruka is surprised to know that Hotaru was really intrigued about something.

"Oh, it's just that, it's really surprising you know. To have a scholar in this academy, that is," Hotaru said monotonously. "SO? What's the name?"

The group is now listening to them.

"Oh, uhmm. They said her name is… err… wait, I forgot it… hehe…" he nervously laughs. "hmm, but I'm sure her surname is Sakura."

"Sakura?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah. Hmm, her name is something like Mi-, hmm, Miki? No, no. Mimi? No, it's not that," he thinks deeply and then, "AH! I know! It's MIKAN! Yeah! It is. Her name in SAKURA MIKAN!"

And that's when a tea cup breaking and a choking was heard.

* * *

**- End of Chapter – **

* * *

Anddddddddddddd that's itttt! ^^

Oh, their age will be:

**Mikan and the others – 15 to 16**

**Tsubasa and Misaki – 16 to 17**

**Youichi and Aoi – 13 to 14**

Thank you for reading my story everyone, and sorry for disappointing you, because I know that my story is soooooooo lame. I also apologize because of TOO MANY author's notes. Peace. Lolz.

Please, look out for the next chapter and I promise that I will do my best to improve my story!

Thank you again, and I'll update as soon as I can! Please drop a review! Comments, suggestions and reactions are welcome.

**by: mi-chan27**


	2. 1: finally

Perfect Girl

**By:** mi-chan27

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady? This story is a Gakuen Alice fanfic story with a little bit twist (just a little bit) of the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge story.

* * *

Hello! I want to say thank you for those who review my story:

**anim3gurl, happy, KarateQueenie, BeHind Thy HaZel OrBs, Lilly, strawbelle**

Thank you, everyone! Thanks for those who read my story! This chapter is dedicated for you guys! Though I'm sorry 'cause I still can't decide of what I should call the gang, uhmm, I need you guys! ^^

But, first of all, let's get on with the story okay?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: finally**

**

* * *

**

_It's hard to keep a secret… especially when the secret you're keeping is exactly the thing that you want the world to know._

_

* * *

_

**Recap –**

"Sakura?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah. Hmm, her name is something like Mi-, hmm, Miki? No, no. Mimi? No, it's not that," he thinks deeply and then, "AH! I know! It's MIKAN! Yeah! It is. Her name is SAKURA MIKAN!"

And that's when a tea cup breaking and a choking was heard.

**End –**

**

* * *

**

Hotaru is slowly bringing the tea cup to her mouth to take another sip of tea while Youichi is eating another piece of cookie when Yuu suddenly spoke after a while of thinking deeply.

"Ah, I know! It's MIKAN! Yeah! It is. Her name is SAKURA MIKAN!"

And then, that's when the world of our inventor and ghost manipulator stopped spinning. Hotaru unconsciously dropped of what she's currently holding, while Youichi felt something blocking his air path.

So basically, it is Hotaru who broke the tea cup and it is Youichi who choked. (Cookies can make you choke, right? Because it usually happens to me. LOLZ)

The others turned their heads to them just to see Hotaru's eyes widened and Youichi gasping for air.

_No way in hell!_ They both thought.

"Hotaru, are you alright? Where does it hurt? What happened? TELL ME!" Ruka panicked.

"Relax, Ruka! Hotaru isn't injured. In fact, she doesn't even have a scratch. Duh," Sumire said.

While on the other side…

Cough cough cough –

"Youichi! Youichi! Oh my God! What happened? What happened? Oh my God! " Aoi panicked.

Natsume handed Youichi a glass of water and Youichi gratefully accept it.

"Idiot! When someone is choking, what that person needs is WATER, not a PANICKING GIRL. Understand?" Natsume said, emphasizing the words 'water' and 'panicking girl' to Aoi.

"Hai, gomen," Aoi said, looking down.

"You don't have to sorry, aoi," said Youichi. "It's nothing."

"But, seriously, what happened to you the both of you?" Misaki asked, curiously.

"Huh?" Hotaru and Youichi said in unison, faking innocence. "What are you saying?"

" – sigh – Both of you, you're hiding something. It's impossible for you to choke Youichi and for you to break a tea cup Hotaru without any reasons you know," Tsubasa said.

"Yeah, and what's this 'no way in hell!' you thought, huh?" Koko said.

"Oh, I just remember that I have a new invention and I can't believe that I forgot about it," Hotaru said monotonously, already regained herself and gone back to her usual cold attitude and stoic face.

"Huh? But Hotaru, you never, as in, never ever forgot something about your inventions," Anna said.

"Yeah, so how come that you forgot this _invention_ this time?" Nonoko said.

"Exactly," Kitsu agreed.

"Yeah. Exactly the reason of why I broke the stupid cup. Are you guys an idiot? I can't even believe it myself," said Hotaru.

"So, what about you Youichi? Did you _also_ forgot something?" Aoi asked. The others turned their attention to their conversation.

"No."

"Then why did you choked?"

" –sigh- Aoi, tell me. Why do people choked?" said Youichi.

"Umm, when they are surprised?" said Aoi, not sure of her answer.

"Exactly. I was surprised in Prez's suddenly outburst. I'm eating cookies peacefully, and then he will suddenly shout, saying, 'It's Sakura Mikan!'" Youichi said. "Seriously, do people need an apparent reason just to choke?"

"Gomen," Aoi and Yuu said in unison.

The gang believe the alibi of the two, except for the one, and of course, it's our one and only Kuro Neko.

_They definitely are hiding something. But, what is it? Why would they lie to us? Is it really that important that they choose to lie to us, their friends?_ Natsume thought, when Hotaru suddenly stand up. "Where are you going Imai?"

"And, why would I tell you, Hyuuga?" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, we just want to know," said Ruka.

" –sigh- Where? Of course, in my lab. I'll finish that stupid invention before I forget about it again."

"Oh? Is that so? Then, I'll walk you to your lab."

"No. you don't have to. Youichi, come with me," then Hotaru said then look straight into his eyes as if sending a message through an eye to eye contact.

"Tch, and why would I?" he said.

"Because you still owe me a debt. And remember, you'll pay it with services."

"Huh? But Youichi, why don't you just pay money?" asked Koko.

"Because I don't want to waste my moneys."

"Oh."

"Jaa."

"Hn/Okay!/Matta!/I hope you'll be okay after this!" said the group.

(if you're wondering of 'where's the bitch?', or 'why is luna not in the conversation?' or something like that, haha, she's somewhere down the road. Haha, just kidding, she's out somewhere already, maybe flirting, honestly, I don't know. LOLZ)

Hotaru and Youichi then went to the lab.

* * *

But that's what they thought.

…

..

.

The truth is, the two went to the headmaster, who's the uncle of Youichi and Mikan.

"Uncle, is it true?" they said in unison after the door of the office was slammed open (Hotaru calls him uncle too).

" –sigh- Don't you know how to knock on the door? Seriously, you two," said Yukihara Kazumi, a.k.a Kazu.

"But… but… but… Is it true that onee-chan will come here?" said Youichi.

"Yeah, it is," a voice said then a man in black with pale skin and silver mask came out in the dark corner. It's Rei Serio Yukihara, a.k.a Persona, Mikan's and Youichi's older brother.

"Onii-chan!" said Youichi.

"So! IT'S TRUE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I CAN SEE HER AFTER TWO AND A HALF YEARS! I WONDER HOW SHE IS DOING RIGHT NOW! That idiot, I really really missed her." Hotaru's suddenly outburst with tears forming in her eyes.

"YEAH!" Youichi said, now crying. "Finally, I can meet onee-chan. Finally. I can't wait to see her."

Kazu and Persona smiled to the two. "Yeah, finally."

But unknown to them, the girl with bright smile that they are expecting to come, will be the opposite that they will see.

* * *

"I need to make a new robot," Hotaru suddenly said. She and Youichi are now in the outside of the office.

"But why?"

"Idiot. Because they will think that we're hiding something, which is true though, if we don't have any evidence that we really invented an object."

"Okay. Let's go to your lab."

And they walk to her lab.

* * *

**3:00 pm, in the garden again –**

The whole group is having their tea time in the garden. Hotaru and Youichi are also now back to the group because they are already finished in their invention. They made a penguin. (The one in the manga)

Suddenly, the secretary of the headmaster appeared out of nowhere.

"Young Masters and Young Mistresses, the headmaster wants to talk to all of you now."

"Okay, Secretary-san," answered Yuu.

They all stood up and started walking when the secretary spoke.

"Ah, Koizumi-san, the headmaster only wishes for them. So, please stay here. The principal does not wish for you," she said, and then she disappeared.

"Huh? What was that? That stupid secretary! What did she say? Does she know who is she talking to? Stupid!" Luna irritatingly said.

"Apparently, the one who's stupid here is you, old hag," Youichi said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she screeches.

"STOP screeching, you're making us deaf!" Natsume said.

"After all…" – Anna

"…Youichi is right." – Nonoko

"She said that the headmaster doesn't want you…" – koko

"…so basically, she's just obeying the orders." – Kitsu

"So, you're the Idiot here!" Tsubasa, Misaki, Aoi and Sumire shouted in unison, while Ruka and Hotaru just nodded. Then they all laugh except Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi as they walked out.

"Hmph! Whatever! Grrrr!"

* * *

**Headmaster's office –**

"Please sit down," Kazu said to the group as they sat down.

"So, why did you call for us here, Headmaster-sama?" Yuu, being the politest one in the group asked politely.

"Ah. Tobita-san, I'm sure that you already mentioned to them about the transferee tomorrow?"

"Ah, hai."

"So what about it?" Natsume butted in.

"Oh, Hyuuga…-san." Kazu said then took a glance on Youichi and Hotaru, who are very curious. Kazu's face saddened and the two was startled by this, but his sad face was disappeared quickly as it came.

"Before you said your reason of why we are called, I want to ask a question," Natsume said.

"What is it?"

"The truth is, this school is a branch of Alice Academy where only heirs, heiresses or in short, only rich people with alices are allowed to go to," Natsume said.

"Natsume-san, what are you saying?" Yuu asked. "The Alice Academy is a school for alices."

" –sigh- That's why I said this branch, right? I'm not saying that all of the academies. This means, there's another branch in which middle class or low class peoples are allowed to attend."

"He's right. And Yuu, don't play dumb. Earlier, you said that _this_ school are for alices, not for rich peoples just to make that Koizumi embarrassed. And she, being the idiotic slut Koizumi, didn't notice that we're just making fun of her," Hotaru butted in.

"Yeah. XD" and all of them laugh, except you know who.

"So, Natsume-nii, what's the problem with that?" Youichi asked.

"I was just wondering, isn't the new student a scholar? So, what's so special with this girl?"

Hotaru and Youichi stiffened, while the headmaster just chuckled.

"Her alice, that is," Kazu answered.

_Huh? What's her alice?_ The group thought except Hotaru and Youichi.

"Now, that I answered your question, please listen to my wish."

"Well then, headmaster-san, what is your wish?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

"Before that, can you promise me that you'll do it?"

"Hmm, as long as we can, we'll do it. So, what is it?" asked Tsubasa.

"Okay. There is a girl, and I want you guys to make her a fine lady."

"Huh?" was all that they can say. Saying that they were all shocked was an understatement.

"And what's the reward?" Hotaru said, interested.

"Hmm, let's say, we'll give each one of you one wish. Anything."

"Anything?"

"Yeah."

"But, what if we didn't succeed?" Sumire asked.

"Then, all of you will be her genie."

"Genie?"

"That's right. This girl will be the one that will make a wish to EACH one of you and you'll do it, whatever it is," Kazu smirked. "So, Deal?"

"Deal!" they all said.

"So, here's the contract, I already signed it, so sign it."

Everyone signed in the contract. But then, it hit them.

"Who is this girl?" asked Misaki.

Kazu smirked again then said, "You'll see her tomorrow. And remember, no backing away from the deal.

Wow! It feels like they want to regret their decision now.

_Or not._

_

* * *

_

**- night time, 10pm –**

_I can't believe it! Finally! I can see her tomorrow! I will see my lovely nee-chan/that baka tomorrow, as in less than 12hours! I can't wait to see her!_

Youichi and Hotaru both thought before they drifted to the dream lalala land.

* * *

**- the next morning, 7:45am, in the classroom –**

_It's time! Only 15 minutes left! I can't wait!_ Youichi and Hotaru both thought!

(Wondering on how Youichi can see Mikan when it's clear that he's younger and he's not in the same class? Easy. He's a genius already, and he's skipping classes. So, to see Mikan, he stayed in Hotaru's and the others' classroom.)

"Hotaru?" nudged Ruka to Hotaru. Everyone was watching her and Youichi (He's just beside her.) who seems to be in the good mood because they don't have the stay-away-from-me aura.

"Hm?" asked Hotaru then she turned around to face him as she smiled to him

"Whoa! She's SMILING! What's happening!" Koko and Kitsu panic exaggeratedly and jokingly, while she glared at them.

"Youichi, why are you here?" asked Sumire.

"hm, just because," he answered then smiled.

"WHOA! Even Youichi!" said Anna and Nonoko.

"What the hell happened to you two?" said Natsume. He can't take it anymore. Well, who can? The two of the coldest and the most unapproachable person in the **whole world **just smiled at them, with **no apparent reason**. OMG! XD

"Nandemonai…" the two answered in unison.

And then, Narumi came in twirling like a girl, I mean gay. And she's, I mean he's wearing a sailor uniform, for God's sake! The students want to throw up because of this **beautiful** scene in front of them. But our two students didn't mind it. They can't wait for him to call the new student.

"OHAYO, MY PRINCES AND PRINCESSES! Today! We'll be having a new student! PLEASE COME IN!" he squealed.

Hotaru and Youichi stared at the door, and the whole group look at the two before turning their attention at the front while the other students murmured about who the new student will be.

The door creaked open and the whole class froze when a girl with long brunette hair entered.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

Hello guys! Thanks for reading again my story. Sorry if I disappoint you, and thank you and I'm honored if you enjoyed reading it!

Thank you once again. Please leave a review. I need your opinions.

**by: 27**


	3. 2: the mysterious girl in the DEAL

Perfect Girl

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady? This story is a Gakuen Alice fanfic story with a little bit twist (just a little bit) of the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge story.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed on my last chapter:

**mrysmanga, anim3gurl, ellabell, KarateQueenie, snitchy kun, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Lilly, Ice Princess Cinta**

This chapter is dedicated for you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. XD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: the mysterious girl in the DEAL**

**

* * *

**

**- recap –**

Hotaru and Youichi stared at the door, and the whole group looks at the two before turning their attention at the front while the other students murmured about who the new student will be.

The door creaked open and the whole class froze when a girl with long brunette hair entered.

**- end of recap –**

**

* * *

**

A gorgeous girl with brunette hair and hazel orbs with a bright smile plastered in her face will enter the classroom.

.

.

.

.

.

That's what Hotaru and Youichi expected.

_And yet, they were wrong._

_

* * *

_

The door opened and the transfer student entered. The whole class froze, even Hotaru and Youichi.

Why?

Well, who wouldn't?

Here are the reasons:

1. The transfer student's bangs were soooo long, which makes the others not to see her eyes. (KyAAA! Imagine that! Her face's like Sunako-chan. Can you imagine it? Well, because I can't. Haha. Oh, well, whatever.)

2. Her uniform is all black. (It is especially made for her, so that everyone will know that she's the scholar. Though, the real reason is, she just want it and she requested to her uncle to make her uniform like that.)

3. She looks creepy.

When Mikan entered, the classroom became silent. After recovering from the shock (they were shocked of her appearance? Oh, they're weird. XD), the class shivered because of the suddenly cold. They waited for the new student to introduce herself.

.

.

.

.

.

It's already been 15 minutes since she entered any yet, she still doesn't speak a word.

The students were now annoyed of waiting. Narumi seems felt it so he decided to introduce her.

"Her name is Sakura Mikan. She's 15 years old like you guys. Questions?" he introduced.

"What is her alice?"

"What's her rank?"

"What's her ability class?"

"Why does she look like that?"

"Uh - " before Narumi can continue, Mikan raised her right hand.

"Hai, Mikan-chan?" he asked.

Mikan then pointed Koko. They all thought, "HUH?"

Koko being Koko who enjoys reading the mind of others, reads Mikan mind.

"OH! Is that so?" Koko asked while Mikan just nodded her head. The class is now confused on what is Koko saying. Koko rose up from his seat.

"She just wants me to read her mind. So here are her answers to your questions. Her alice is Barrier Alice. She's a special Star and she's a DA student. And last but not the least, she thinks that, that's all you need to know so WE guys, don't have any business on why she looks like that," Koko said, his grin still not faded from his face. "Is that all?" he asked to Mikan.

Mikan nodded. "Do itashimasuta," Koko said then he sat down.

Hotaru and Youichi are now confused because of that.

_Mikan?/Onee-chan? _They both thought. Hotaru nudged Youichi and he just nodded because he already knows of what she wants now. And, that's want he also wants now.

He took out he's mobile phone (they have phones, but they can't contact the peoples outside the Academy except their parents because they are not allowed and the Academy knows it if they even break the rule.) and he sent a text message to his uncle.

_Call for Hotaru-nee and for me. We have something to ask you._ – he said in the message.

_So you know now. Okay. Just wait._ – Kazu replied.

Youichi gave Hotaru a nod then suddenly…

**Ms. Hotaru Imai and Mr. Youichi Hijiri, please go to the headmaster's office now. I repeat, Ms. Hotaru Imai and Mr. Youichi Hijiri, please go to the Headmaster's office now. Thank you.**

The two stood up and gave Narumi a nod, while Narumi just smile to them. The two look at Mikan, then they walked out.

_Hota-chan… You-chan…_ Mikan thought.

"OH! Before I forgot, Mikan-chan's partner will be Natsume, okay?" Narumi said cheerfully, and the class once again froze. "Jaa, minna-san, because we have a transfer student, you know my rule. Free Period! Ah. Mikan-chan, you're sit will be beside your partner."

Mikan nodded and Narumi twirled out of the room.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?" the class just recovered from the shocked.

Mikan walk towards the desk where Natsume sit then she take a sit beside him. The class shivered because every light bulb that she passed by turned off and the other bulbs broke.

Suddenly, a group of girls blocked her way.

"Where do you think you're going, bitch?" Luna said (Hmph! She's the one to talk, huh?).

Mikan didn't answer her and just stand there.

"Oi! Whore! Are you deaf or something? God!" Luna shrieked. The whole class is watching now.

"She wants to go to her sit, and don't call her bitch," Said Koko. "Now, get out of her way."

The class is startled. Did Koko just defend her?

"No. I just read on what's in her mind," he said, answering the unsaid question of the class.

"And why do you think would I let you to sit beside MY Natsume?" Luna said.

"Oh, shut up already, stupid UGLY slut!" Natsume shouted.

Mikan stiffened though no one noticed (except Natsume) since the whole class was surprised at Natsume's sudden outburst.

"I am NOT yours, and will NEVER be. So. Shut. The. Hell. UP!"

Luna was embarrassed by this so she run out of the classroom and her 'friends', I mean followers followed her. Mikan regained already her composure and continue walking to her seat as if nothing happened.

_Weird…_ was their only thought or her.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER? EXPLAIN. NOW!" Youichi and Hotaru shouted in unison.

"Calm down, both of you," Kazu said.

"But… But… But, how do you think can we calm down?" Youichi asked angrily.

"There's nothing that we can do about it," Persona appeared out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"Even us, we don't know of what happened to her and why did she became like that. When we asked her, she doesn't answer," Kazu answered.

"But, how come?" Youichi said. "Onee-chan doesn't even speak in the classroom, and she just let Koko read her mind."

"Yes. It seems like she doesn't even want to speak now and she speaks only when it is very important," said Persona to them.

"It seems like she's the opposite of the Mikan that I know. The Mikan that is cheerful, bubbly, loud and clumsy. It seems like she's a different person now. Why?" Hotaru said, teary-eyed.

"We really don't know. We want the old Mikan back, that's why we made the deal," Kazu said, knowing of what they feel.

"You mean?" asked Youichi and Hotaru and unison.

"Yes. The girl in the deal is Mikan."

"Oh, I see. Don't worry, we'll do our best," said Hotaru.

"Yeah, because we want the Mikan that we know," agreed Youichi.

"Don't worry, we'll help you guys, just tell us when you need us," Said Persona.

"Okay!"

"Good luck."

"Thanks," Youichi said. "Oh, by the way, about her alice, why is it barrier?"

"So that, Koko won't suspect any when he can't read her mind," answered Kazu.

"But, she's a special star and in dangerous ability class. Others will find it weird because there are many students with barrier alice, right?" Hotaru asked.

"Don't worry, we'll just say that she's trained and she work for the academy."

"Oh, okay. Jaa, we'll be going now."

"Oh, also, please inform the others that Mikan is the girl in the deal, and please come here later, after school. Bring Koizumi with you when you come," ordered Kazu.

"Okay. Jaa."

And the two exited the office. They were more determined to win the deal, not because of the prize, but because they want to help Mikan.

* * *

"Hey. What do you think happened?" asked Anna, worry is seen in her face. The whole class is now noisy, chatting about useless things while Mikan is reading a book.

"It's already been 20 minutes since they left," said Koko.

"Yeah. What do you think did they do that the principal asked for them?" asked Kitsu.

"Idiot. Just because they were called by the principal, it doesn't mean that they did something," said Sumire.

"Yeah, she's right. Maybe, the principal just need to tell them something important," said Yuu.

"Ara? Natsume? Why does it seem that you're spacing out?" asked Ruka, noticing that Natsume is thinking about something, deeply.

"Huh? Ah. It's… Nothing," Natsume answered.

"Okay," Ruka just shrugged it off, knowing that his bestfriend don't like to discuss of whatever he's thinking right now.

The door slammed open and Youichi and Hotaru entered.

"Hotaru! Youichi! Finally! We're so worried, you know? What happened? Why did the headmaster called you?" Anna and Nonoko said.

"There's nothing to worry about. Anyways, we need to talk to the whole group except the bitch," Hotaru monotonously said.

"Okay. Let's go to OUR garden, it's free period already by the way," Koko and Kitsu said.

The gang leaves but Hotaru and Youichi look at Mikan again.

"By the way, Welcome to Class 2B, _Sakura-san_," Hotaru said and Mikan just turned her head to them and said nothing. The two then left after that.

After the group left, Mikan also left the classroom. She went to the Sakura Tree that caught her attention earlier when she took a glance outside the window. There she finds peace beside her sanctuary (her dark room).

_Hota-chan… you-chan… _she thought again and fell asleep.

* * *

"You should see her face earlier, it's really priceless… HAHAHAHA," Koko and Kitsu are laughing hard while they told the others of what happened in the classroom earlier.

"Yeah, they're Right," agreed Sumire chuckling.

"But, seriously, Natsume, why did you do that?" asked Ruka.

"Hn. Tch," was his only replied. Typical.

They were now having their tea time in their garden.

"Arigato, Hyuuga/Natsume-nii," Hotaru and Youichi both said with small smile but genuine on their face. The others are stunned, even Natsume.

"HUH?" they all said.

"Thank you for defending her," Youichi said.

"And I'm sure that she also wants to say 'thanks' to you," Hotaru said.

"Why does it seem that you already know her? How did you know her?" Natsume asked.

"It's just instincts," Hotaru said then she looked up the sky as the wind blew her short hair, while Youichi just drink his tea.

"Instincts, huh?"

"Don't worry… the time will come for you… just wait…" Hotaru said.

They all fell into silence again. What does she mean by that?

"So, anyways, why did you call us here?" asked Tsubasa breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's about the girl in the deal," Hotaru answered.

"OH! What about that?" Misaki and Aoi asked while the others just listened to them.

"We already know who she is," said Youichi. "That is the reason of why we are called earlier."

"OH, that's GREAT! Who is she?" Said Yuu.

"It's Mikan," Hotaru and Youichi said in unison.

They fell into silence then…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Yes. It's her and the headmaster also to go to his office later after school. He also said that we need to bring Koizumi this time."

"Okay then."

* * *

**- time skips, school ended –**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," Kazu said.

The door opened and the gang comes in. They see Persona and Kazu inside the office.

"Why did you call for us, Headmaster?" Yuu asked.

"Ah, I just want you to meet your new DORM MATE," he said.

"HUH?"

"Please show yourself," Kazu ordered. Then from the dark side of the room, a girl with long hair appears.

The whole group was shocked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Luna shrieked. "What is that UGLY doing here!"

Mikan once again stiffened.

"Like what I said earlier, she's going to live in the special dorm," Kazu said. "AND DON'T CALL HER UGLY!" he shouted angrily.

They were all taken aback by this, because they never ever see him angry like this.

"But… Headmaster-san, not to be rude or something…" said Anna.

"…but the special dorm has only 14 rooms, that's why there's only 14 of us who are currently living there, right?" continued Nonoko.

"That's right. That's why Koizumi was also called," Persona butted in.

"Huh?"

"From now on, she will be out of your group. Mikan will replace her now," Persona continued.

"WHAATTTTTT?" Luna shouted. "No way! Why? Huh? Tell us why!" she demanded.

"Because I said so," Yukihara answered.

"No way! I'll tell Daddy about this and I'm sure that he'll not let this happen!" she said.

"Go ahead and try I don't care. Now get lost," Kazu said.

"Hmph! She's poor and she'll replace me in the group? Why!" Luna said desperately.

"Get lost now. It's decided already."

"Remember this, SAKURA MIKAN, I'll never forgive you and I'll make your life miserable!" Lune threatened while Mikan just nodded to her.

Luna ran out of the room, crying and making scenes, while the whole group only watches her, definitely pleased in the decision of Kazu.

"That's all. You can go now. And oh, Mikan, your stuffs are already in your room," Mikan nodded and they all leave the office, walking towards their dorm.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

That's it.. Thank you for reading it! I hope you liked it.

Please review. Thank you!

_michan27_


	4. 3: the misunderstanding

**Perfect Girl**

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady? This story is a Gakuen Alice fanfic story with a little bit twist (just a little bit) of the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge story.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed on my last chapter:

mrysmanga, ellabell, CrimsonKuroNeko-chan, sin0fcha0s, MikaNatsu70, Ice Princess Cinta, diane-chan desu

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice. XD**

* * *

**Chapter 3: the misunderstanding**

* * *

**- recap –**

Luna ran out of the room, crying and making scenes, while the whole group only watches her, definitely pleased in the decision of Kazu.

"That's all. You can go now. And oh, Mikan, your stuffs are already in your room," Mikan nodded and they all leave the office, walking towards their dorm.

**- end of recap –**

* * *

"FINALLY!" Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Aoi, and Sumire cheered. They arrived now in their dorm and currently at the living room.

"Finally…" – Anna

"…Luna's…" - Nonoko

"…out…" - Koko

"…of…" - Kitsu

"…the…" - Misaki

"…group…" - Tsubasa

"…now…" - Sumire

"YEY!" Aoi ended.

"Shut up," Natsume said to them.

"Mou, onii-chan's being mean," Aoi said, faking her tears. "We're just happy. What's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Uhhh, it feels like you don't want her (Luna) to be in the group?" Yuu answered.

"BINGO!" Tsubasa beamed at Yuu.

"You hit the jackpot, Inchou!" said Koko.

"We're happy because she's out now, and we don't want her in the group," said Kitsu.

"And, don't deny it. YOU'RE HAPPY ALSO~~~" said Sumire.

"Come, Youichi, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu! Cheer with us!" beamed the twins, Anna and Nonoko.

"We're not denying anything," said Ruka.

"It just seems like you're forgetting something," Natsume said emotionlessly.

"Huh?" they wondered.

"Don't forget that we are not the only ones in here," Hotaru said monotonously.

They stiffened and look slowly at their back. There they saw Mikan in the door, seems like waiting for something.

"Ara?" said Misaki.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" they shouted, yes, even Yuu. "GHOST!"

_Ghost?_ Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru and Youichi thought. A vein popped out of the head of Hotaru and Youichi.

**Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka baka**

"G-gomen, gomen…" they apologized in unison.

"What are you doing there anyway, Sakura-san?" asked Ruka.

**Baka**

Hotaru shoot him.

"I think she doesn't know where room is, so she's waiting for us to lead the way. **Unfortunately**, you guys forgot about her existence, meaning you made her wait," Hotaru said monotonously as she look at Mikan. "Am I right?"

Mikan nodded.

"Gomen, Sakura-san," Yuu said.

"You should just ask us, you know," said Kitsu and Mikan just bow at him apologetically.

They sweat dropped at this. _Weird_… they all thought, except Hotaru and Youichi.

"Here, follow me. I'll take you to your room," said Misaki. Mikan just nodded again.

"Wait, why don't we all go?" said Koko.

"Why?" asked Natsume.

"So that, we can talk to her then we'll know her better," he answered.

They all nodded, knowing that it will help them to succeed in their mission.

Misaki lead the way. They all shivered while they walk towards her room, because the light bulb that she passed by turned off, just like of what happened in the Class 2B's classroom earlier, but they didn't give up and they all talk to her (but Mikan just ignored them), except Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi. When they arrived in front of her room, Natsume blocked her way.

"Natsume!" said Ruka. "What are you doing?"

Natsume just ignored Ruka.

"Hey," he said to Mikan. "Your bangs are annoying. Cut it off."

Mikan was startled and she became angry at this. The light bulbs at the hallway break. Natsume go to the others to see what happened.

"Urusai."

"Huh?" they were all surprised as they turn to look at her. She just spoke, right?

"It has nothing to do with you. Mind your own business!" Mikan shouted at them and then she slammed the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Tsubasa shouted.

"Bear with it. Bear with it," Misaki said.

"I'm so scared! I'm so scared!" Anna and Nonoko cried as the hugged each other, while the others were just frozen in their spot.

When they all recovered, they all left while Hotaru and Youichi look at Mikan's door before they followed the others.

While on the other side of the room…

"If I cut my bangs, I'll only…" Mikan said to herself.

* * *

"What should we do now?" asked Koko.

"Yeah, it's a little bit too much, don't you think?" said Kitsu.

"Yeah," agreed Sumire.

"For a normal girl, seeing me give a smiling welcome would open her heart, but…" said Natsume.

"And I thought I can be with my family even just for a day…" said Yuu.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm planning that I'll wish to be with my family, because it's been 5 years since I came to this Academy," he answered to their unsaid question.

"What should we do?" they said in unison, except the persons who are in their own world.

"Oi," called Natsume.

No answer from this two people.

"Hello?" said Sumire, Misaki and the twin sisters in unison.

No answer.

"Down to earth?" said the boys except Natsume and Ruka.

Wanna know who are these two peoples?

"Youichi/Hotaru?" called Aoi and Ruka. Yes, it's the two of them.

This time, the two snapped out of their thoughts.

"Huh? Nani?" they asked.

"Are you two okay?" asked Ruka. "What are you thinking? Do you mind sharing it with us?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking on how we can change her," said Youichi.

"Yeah… Me, too…" said Hotaru.

"Are you sure?" said Natsume suspiciously.

"Of course, Hyuuga. Is there anything that we should think about beside it?" asked Hotaru.

"Well, nothing," he said then he stand up.

"Where are you going Natsume?" asked Tsubasa.

"Shower."

* * *

"Hiroshi-kun… why? Why do I have to live with them? Why do I have to live in this special dorm? It will just make my life harder, right?" Mikan asked her human anatomical model, which she named Hiroshi, inside her dark room, where the ONLY light comes from the horror movie she's currently watching. (-sigh- I can't think of any name, that's why I used Hiroshi's name here, I hope, you guys don't mind. .)

"What should I do?" she asked to no one. "I manage not to nosebleed in front of them today, but how long can I control myself? I might melt…"

* * *

**- the next morning, 6:30 am –**

Hotaru and the others just woke up and they see Mikan ready to leave already.

"Ohayo…" Aoi greeted.

"Ara? Where are you going, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked.

"Don't tell me, you're going to the classroom already?" asked Nonoko.

Mikan just nodded to them.

"But, Sakura-san, classes don't start until eight in the morning," said Ruka.

Mikan just nodded again walked towards the door.

"Matte!" Youichi called.

They all looked at him, confused.

"Uh, I just want to ask if you already eat breakfast?" he asked.

Mikan just nodded to him and left.

"I wonder why, but it seems that she's scared of us?" Ruka said suddenly. They were now eating their breakfast.

"Yeah, I think so, too…" agreed Sumire.

"Koko, why don't you just read her mind?" asked Tsubasa.

"Ah, about that… hehe" Koko laugh nervously.

"What now?"

"I can't read her mind."

"WHATTTT?" they shouted.

**Baka baka baka**

"Stop shouting, it's still early," said Hotaru monotonously.

"But, how come?" asked Ruka.

"Didn't she said, I mean Koko said yesterday that her alice is barrier? So maybe, her alice is activated," she answered.

"Hn," said Natsume.

They thought that she's right, so they just shrugged about it. Except for one person. Natsume.

* * *

The classes ended. Our Mikan is inside her sanctuary and our group is inside their dorm, except Natsume.

Natsume just got out of the shower room. With no t-shirt (Pants only, meaning half-naked) and with a towel around his neck he walked towards a room.

"Nooo! I'll melt in the light…" "I need Darkness…" "Let's eat…" "Ahhh! Help…." – were the things that can be heard from the horror movie that Mikan's currently watching.

Suddenly, the door of her room slammed open. She turned around to see the intruder. Unfortunately, a wind entered her room and her bangs were slightly brushed off, making her see a gorgeous half-naked lad in her door.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" – can be heard in the whole dorm.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The group slightly jumped because of their surprise.

"HEY! It's Mikan-chan, right?" Anna asked worriedly.

"What happened?" they all run towards her room.

"Mikan/Sakura-san/Mikan-chan/nee-chan, what happened?" they all asked in unison as they entered her room.

"Get out! Go away! Don't come near me," Mikan shouted.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Natsume said, pissed. "After you look on my face, screamed at me, you're telling me to go away!"

"Natsume-nii! What happened in here?" asked Youichi.

"Get out!" Mikan shouted.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called her. "What happened in here?"

"For your information, we're talking to just because we of the DEAL!" Natsume shouted.

"Deal?"

_Oh no, he already said it_… they all thought.

"That's right! Because we'll not even step in this creepy room of yours if it isn't because of it!" Natsume said.

"Creepy?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

They all take a look at the room.

Human anatomical Models, organs, brains, specimens, bloods, horror DVD's, and skeletons were her stuffs. They all shivered. Yes peoples, even the great Hyuuga Natsume, Imai Hotaru and Hijiri Youichi shivered.

"S-S-Sakura-san," Ruka stuttered. "Are you…afraid of men?"

"Natsume's half-naked too…" Misaki said.

"Gomen, demmo, shimpai nai Mikan-chan," Aoi said. "From now on, we'll be careful."

"That's not it," Mikan hesitantly said.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said. _Will she open up now?_ She thought.

"Just hurry up and get out!" Mikan once again shouted.

A vein popped out of their heads, but Hotaru and Youichi just stared at her sadly.

"OH, you might just hate us that much…" Kitsu said.

"Whatever," said Natsume as they closed the door.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Sorry, everyone. This chapter is shorter than the others and it's boring.

I really am sorry.

It's just that I'm kinda busy because I didn't do any homeworks. It's the last day of vacation (sembreak) so I finished all of them. I didn't have enough time to make this chapter any longer, so SORRY!

Also, since our sembreak is now over, I might not able to update everyday because of school.. (GAH! I really hate to study. Lol) but I promise that I'll update always as soon as I can…

_- michan27_


	5. 4: why?

**Perfect Girl**

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady? This story is a Gakuen Alice fanfic story with a little bit twist (just a little bit) of the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge story.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed my last chapter:

Mrymanga, Ellabell, LovelessPrincess012, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Aoi Kitsukawa, mionette, anim3gurl, Jessica, Gothic-Neko-Writer, CSgravefairy, Wyntta, CrimsonKuroNeko-chan, snitchykun

Thanks! This chapter is dedicated for you guys!

Sorry for the late update! Let's get on with the story, ne?

* * *

**Chapter 4: why?**

* * *

**- recap –**

"Mikan…" Hotaru said. _Will she open up now?_ She thought.

"Just hurry up and get out!" Mikan once again shouted.

A vein popped out of their heads, but Hotaru and Youichi just stared at her sadly.

"OH, you might just hate us that much…" Kitsu said.

"Whatever," said Natsume as they closed the door.

**- end of recap –**

* * *

**In Mikan's room…**

Mikan stared in her room's door. Suddenly, she felt something wet rolling on her cheeks. _Tears._

"Ne, Hiroshi-kun? Doushite?" she asked while crying. "Why do you think am I crying?"

She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

"I don't know why, but why do I feel like I'm being used? Why do I feel like betrayed? Why? I'm already _used to it, _yet why am I crying?"

She stand up and wake to her window, and opened it.

"Ugly peoples like me don't have place in this world. I should just disappear…" she them jump out of the window.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the living room…**

"Ne, ne," Aoi started. Everyone's attention is in her

"Don't you think that we're mean to her?"

"What do you mean?" asked Tsubasa.

"Aoi's right, you know," said Koko.

"Huh?"

"It's her fault," said Sumire.

"Yeah," Anna and Nonoko agreed.

"Well, you're right that it's her fault at all, but don't you think that we're at fault too?" said Yuu.

"Yeah," said Ruka. "It seems that she wants to say something but she's afraid to…" he hesitantly said, unsure.

"You're right," said Misaki. "Remember when Ruka asked her if she's afraid of men? She said that she's not, but why do you think she's acting like that? I bet that something happened to her in the past."

Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi were just listening to them; thinking of what might happened to her. Natsume look out of the window when something, or rather someone passed by.

_Who might that be? Its already8 o'clock in the evening, _he thought. _D-don't tell me…_

"Natsume?" Kitsu called him. He snapped out of his thoughts. "Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Ah, hn," he answered, then walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Natsume-nii?" Youichi asked.

"Outside. I just want some fresh air," he answered, then leave.

"WHOA! Did he just answer you? Usually, he'll just say 'Hn' or 'whatever'," Koko said.

"Who knows…" said Tsubasa. "You should know, because you're the one who has the mind-reading alice in here."

"OH! That's right! Hehe, I completely forgot," Koko said.

"Baka…" they said.

_That idiot… where is she?_ Natsume thought. He was panting, it's already been half hour since he left the dorm, but he still can't find her. _She better be safe…_

He goes to his favorite tree, panting, when he saw a figure under the tree.

"Who's there?" asked the figure. He walked nearer and his guess was right. It's her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not answering her question.

_It's Hyuuga… it's… it's… BRIGHT! I can't take it… _Mikan thought. Natsume smacked her in the head lightly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Don't tell me that you left, just because of what we said?" he said. "You're an idiot…"

"I… I… I can't take it anymore…" she said.

"Huh?"

Nosebleed…

"SO BRIGHT! Stay away from me, bright creature!" Mikan said.

"Tch. You're really an idiot," he said. "Let's go already."

"Nani?" she said, covering her nose, trying to stop her nosebleed. "If it's just about the deal, don't bother! Leave me alone!"

Natsume smacked her again.

"Baka. Don't be so selfish," he said, he covered his eyes with his bangs. "They might worry when they find out that you're gone. Let's go already. A lady shouldn't be in the outside in this time of night."

Mikan blushed as Natsume held her wrist and walk back to the dorm.

"Oh, don't you dare tell the others that I followed you here, they might get the wrong idea," Natsume said.

"Hai."

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Koko whined.

"Yeah, and we can't do anything about it!" Kitsu said.

"Anna and Nonoko suddenly felt sick, and _no one_, except them, can cook in here," Tsubasa said.

"I wonder if she can cook," Misaki suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sumire asked. "Who are you referring to?"

"Mikan…" Aoi answered.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Stomach grumbled.

"WE'RE HUNGRY!" they all said, except you know who.

"Gomen, minna."

"Oh! Anna-chan, Nonoko-cahn, why are you guys here? You should rest. You're fever might get worse.

"But… everyone's hungry. We can still cook a bit," Nonoko said.

"Oh, don't worry about us. We can survive not eating a dinner," Sumire said.

Unknown to them, Mikan is watching.

_Don't be selfish…_

_A lady shouldn't be in the outside in this time of the night…_

_They might get worry…_

Natsume's words are ringing on her head. _I need to apologize…_ she thought. 'Accidentally', she emitted a dark aura.

The group felt the 'dark aura' and they shivered. They turned to the door and they saw Mikan.

Mikan get the knife and ordered them. "Sit."

They were still shivering as the obeyed her.

"What should we do?" Aoi asked.

"I still don't want to die," said Sumire.

"Koko, you read her mind," Tsubasa said.

"But, I can't read it!" Koko said, panicking.

"WHAT?" said Misaki.

"Call the headmaster! I don't wanna die," said Yuu.

"Yeah," Anna and Nonoko said. "What should we do?" they asked weakly, but shivering.

"We need help!"

"I'm sure that she'll kill Natsume first!" koko said.

"Nani?" said Natsume, glaring.

"Because you angered her earlier!" said Kitsu.

"Shut up!" said Hotaru.

Suddenly, they smelled delicious aroma that caused their stomachs to grumble again.

* * *

Mikan prepared the table and only watch her in their seat. When Mikan finished serving the foods, she said, "You can eat now."

They hesitantly taste the food.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-DELICOUS!" they shouted.

"It's really delicious!" they complimented once again, as they eat nonstop.

"A-ano…" Mikan started. They all looked at her.

"I want to say sorry about earlier. That was rude of me, but sorry," Mikan said.

They were surprised, but they all smiled.

"No, it's nothing. It's our fault too," said Ruka.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Thanks…" Mikan smiled back at them.

_Mikan/Onee-chan…_ Hotaru and Youichi thought.

"Hota-chan… You-chan…" Mikan called.

They were all surprised. _Hota-chan? You-chan? _The group is now confused, except the two.

"Mikan/Onee-chan…" Hotaru and Youichi said.

The group is now frozen. _They know each other? And not just that… Youichi called her onee-chan too…_

"It's been so long. I missed the two of you. It's good to see that you two are doing well," Mikan said. "You-chan is now taller than me too. You sure have grown up, huh?"

Youichi blushed. "Mou, nee-chan…"

Mikan chuckled. "Hehe, You-chan is really cute when he's blushing. And Hotaru still doesn't change," she said then looked at Hotaru, who was now with camera in her hand, taking pictures if Youichi with dollar sign on her eyes.

"Hotaru-nee!" said Youichi.

Mikan laughed and the whole group looked at her. _Her laugh is very pleasant to hear._

"It's been so long, Mikan," Hotaru now turned to her. The whole group is now shocked.

Hotaru and Youichi smiled at her with tears in their eyes. They don't care if the others saw that they are showing emotions. All that matters is now.

"Yeah," Mikan said as she opened her arms.

The two stood up then hug Mikan. They cry.

"I thought that you guys forgot me already," Mikan said.

"Of course not. We will never ever forget you, it's a promise right? You're my bestfriend," Hotaru said.

"Yeah!" Mikan smiled. They break the hug.

"Jaa, Oyasumi. I'll go back to my room now," Mikan said to them.

"Matte!" Natsume called.

"Hai?"

:How do you know Youichi and Hotaru?" asked Tsubasa.

Mikan chuckled softly. "Hota-chan is my bestfriend and you-chan my…"

"Your?" they asked.

"Hi-mit-su. Jaa na," Mikan said.

"Wait. Since that were okay now…" – Koko.

"…Why don't you show your face to us?" – Kitsu

"Yeah," Anna and Nonoko said weakly.

"Huh?" said Mikan. "GOMEN," she started to run, but too late, because Natsume caught her wrist.

"Show it to us, NOW," he ordered.

"NO!" she said.

"Then, we'll use force."

Natsume pinned Mikan on the ground.

"Hota-chan, You-chan, HELP!"

"Mikan, why?" Hotaru asked.

"Eh?"

"You're not like that before," Youichi said.

"Help!"

"What's the matter? It's just you face," asked Tsubasa.

"DON'T!" Mikan shouted, as Natsume started to tie her bangs.

She started to struggled and they started to move around the house.

"Stop struggling!" shouted Natsume.

"Please! Don't! I haven't even saw my face in two years already! I beg you!" Mikan said.

They move and move while the others just followed them.

Natsume successfully tied her bangs and they were in the kitchen. The flour accidentally dropped and I was poured on Mikan's face.

"G-gomen," Natsume said.

Mikan cough as she faced them. The group was astounded to her face. _She looks like a goddess…_ they thought.

Hotaru handed Mikan a towel. Mikan turned her back to them as she wipe off the flour on her face.

"Now… Now… You saw my ugly face….." she cried.

"NO…!" they said.

"Sakura-san, you're not ugly," said Ruka.

"LIAR! Don't you dare lie to me!" she shouted then faced them.

Mikan saw their faces clearly just as how the group saw her face clearly.

"BRIGHT!" she shouted as she have a nosebleed. She ran towards her room.

"What was that?" they all wondered.

"She's so pretty!" Aoi said.

"Yeah, Like a goddess," said Misaki.

"But, I wonder why," Youichi said.

"HUH?"

"Why did she call herself ugly?" Said Natsume, continuing what Youichi said.

"Yeah…" they agreed.

They all came back to the dining room, to clean the table and then prepared to bed, while Yuu wash the dishes.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"What should I do, Hiroshi? Now that they already saw my face, they'll now hate me. Just when I thought I can already have my _real friends…_" Mikan said as she cried.

"They will only find me disgusting. They'll hate and hate and hate me."

Mikan cried harder in her bed until she fell asleep.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

hi guys! Sorry for the late update!

Please forgive me. I'm kinda busy lately.

Please drop a review okay? Thanks!

_Michan27_


	6. 5: who really are you?

**Perfect Girl**

**By: mi-chan**27

* * *

**Author's note: (please read!)**

Hey guys! Thanks for reading my story! I'm really happy. I want to say that, from now on, I'm warning you, please don't be confuse. I love the anime/manga yamato nadeshiko, that's why I wrote this story, but I also really really love all the animes/mangas that I know of. That's why I decided that from now on, this story is going to have not only Yamato Nadeshiko but also CCS, Mermaid Melody and Fushigi yuugi story twist. So please don't be confused if the other chapters aren't like in the wallflower. That's all. Thank you!

* * *

For my silent readers and for those who reviewed my last chapter:

Winter's Melody, CSgravefairy, Amulet Crimson, mrysmanga, Sakura-chanxox, Gothic-Neko-Writer, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Ellabell, CrimsonKuroNeko-chan, and ? (I don't know what to call him/her 'cause he/she didn't put a name, but you know who you are)

Thank you!

* * *

Here's my 5th chapter for you guys.

**Disclaimer: **do not own Gakuen Alice, though I wish I do.

**Warning: **watch out for the OOCness, wrong grammars, wrong spellings and for the missing words…

* * *

**Chapter 5: who really are you?**

* * *

**- recap –**

"What should I do, Hiroshi? Now that they already saw my face, they'll now hate me. Just when I thought I can already have my _real friends…_" Mikan said as she cried.

"They will only find me disgusting. They'll hate and hate and hate me."

Mikan cried harder in her bed until she fell asleep.

**- end of recap- **

* * *

**- the next morning –**

"OHAYO, MINNA!" Aoi greeted to everyone. They just woke up.

"Urusai. It's too early for you to be noisy," Natsume answered.

Aoi pouted. "Meanie."

"Whatever."

"Ohayo, minna," the others greeted.

"Hn", "Same to you", and "Ohayo" can be heard.

"Jaa, we're going to cook for the breakfast now," Anna and Nonoko said.

"Okay!" they answered.

Youichi looked around. Someone is missing.

Then he spotted Mikan. Ready already for classes. At the door.

"Ohayo, nee-chan," he greeted.

Mikan just nodded to him and grabbed the door knob.

"Are you leaving already?" Hotaru asked. Mikan just nodded again then opened the door.

"But it's too early, classes don't start until eight, and it's only 6:30," Youichi said. "Wait for us, and let's go together. Anyways, did you already eat breakfast?"

"If I go with you, your fans will only kill me, thinking that I did something to you, which I didn't, and I already ate my breakfast," she answered coldly, that made the others shivered. She stepped forward and stopped. "I'm not trying to be mean or something. I'm just stating the fact." With that, she left them.

"O-kay? So, can everyone explain to me of what just happen?" Koko asked.

"Yeah, is it only me, or she really did turned cold to us? Again?" Kitsu continued.

"Apparently, even we were as clueless as you are. Can't you see it? So, shut up," Hotaru said monotonously.

"Ah, do you want me to answer that question, Hotaru?" said Permy.

"Yeah, because we CAN't really see in your face that you're clueless. Hehe," said Tsubasa.

"Whatever."

_What happened? She really did turned cold to us… again… but… was it because of last night? Was it my fault? _Natsume thought.

_Onee-chan/Mikan… what's wrong? _Youichi and Hotaru thought.

- sigh…

"Minna! Breakfast is ready!" announced of the twin sisters.

They all just proceeded to the kitchen, eating their breakfast and got ready for their classes.

* * *

**- time skips, in the classroom –**

"Ne, Natsume…" Ruka called to the sleeping lad, manga covering his face.

"Hn," he answered to the blonde boy, signaling that he's awake already.

"Do you think that it's alright? For them to join us?"

"Tch. Let me ask you this. Is there even need to worry?" he asked.

Ruka just shrugged. "Well, I think it's really better for us, because we can guard her if all of us are in one class."

"Tch."

_Flashback_

The group were heading to their class, when Hotaru's phone rang.

"Hai?" she answered.

_Hotaru, can you go here in my office? Bring the others also. –_ said on the other line.

"Hai. We'll be there in ten minutes."

_Okay. Jaa._

"Jaa," Hotaru said then she cut the call and turned to others.

"It's the High School Principal (HSP). He wants us to go there in his office. Now," she said.

- in HSP's office –

Knock knock

"Come in," Kazu said.

"Good morning, principal," Yuu greeted.

"Good morning."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Natsume said, straightforwardly.

"That's not the correct way to greet the principal, you know, kuro neko-kun," Persona, who appeared out of nowhere, butted in.

"Tch."

"Okay. So, I called you because of the deal."

"So, what about it?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well, now that you already knew who she is, here are my rules: 1. I want you guys to turn her into a perfect lady and beautiful lady. 2. I want you to look after her. And 3. I want you to protect her with all your might," he said. "That's all, and I don't want you to failed in this one, understand?"

"Why?" Misaki asked. "Why do you have to go that far just for her?"

Hotaru, Youichi, Persona and Kazu's face darkened.

"JUST?" persona asked. "What do you mean by _just_ for her?"

"Oh…" Misaki trembled. "Nothing."

"Is that all?" Natsume asked.

"Yes."

"Then, how can we all protect her if we're separated?" Aoi asked.

"AH! I have an idea," Tsubasa exclaimed.

"What is it?" they asked.

Tsubasa told them his idea.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Misaki said. "So, is it okay for everyone?"

"YES!" they cheered, except you know who.

"Then, that's settled."

_End of flashback_

Natsume took a glanced on the girl beside him, who's reading a book, though his bangs were covering her eyes.

_Aren't she bothered on her bangs?_ He thought.

"Am not," Mikan said.

"Huh?"

"It's written in your face. Confusion. I am not bothered about my bangs, so stop staring. It's bad."

"Tch."

"OHAYO, my lively students!" Narumi came in the classroom, twirling.

"Ohayo," some _kind_ students bothered to answer him.

"I have an ANNOUNCEMENT!" he said, which cause the students to turn their attention to him, except Hotaru, Natsume, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, permy and Ruka.

"We have some students joining us in our _wonderful_ class. PLEASE COME IN NOW!" he shouted.

The door opened and four peoples entered.

"KYAAA!" the fan girls and boys drooled, some are fainting, and some are having heart eyes.

"Please introduce yourself, though I don't think you need it," Narumi said to them cheerfully.

"YO! Andou Tsubasa here."

"I'm Harada Misaki."

"Hi! Hyuuga Aoi here."

"Hijiri… Youichi…"

"Kyaa!" the class squealed. EVEN LUNA!

"OKAY! Settle down, class!" Narumi shouted. "Now, questions?"

Many raised their hands.

Narumi picked only one student.

"Why are Andou-sama, Harada-sama, Hyuuga-sama and Hijiri-sama in here?"

"Oh. Because we have a MISSION. And we also want to feel the life in this classroom. As for Aoi and Youichi, they were already genius, so they can skip a grade if they want," Tsubasa answered.

"Jaa, FREE PERIOD everyone!" Narumi announced and left.

"But what about our seats? And partners?" Aoi asked.

"Just sit on the back, and our partners will just be each other," Misaki said.

They walked to the back.

* * *

**- time skips, afternoon, Math class –**

"Math will now start," Jinno announced. "So, Andou-sama, Harada-sama, Hijiri-sama and Hyuuga-sama, welcome to the class." (WHOA! They were really respected, huh? Even Jinno called them with –sama. Haha, I can't picture him like that!)

"Arigato, sensei," Misaki just answered.

Blah blah blah – Jinno continued on his sleepy lessons.

Mikan wondered off in the class while looking outside the windows, watching the birds flying.

"SAKURA! Don't you dare wonder off in my class!" he shouted. "ANSWER QUESTION #2 in the board now!"

Mikan just look at him, then at the board. After 5 seconds, she anwered, "Sorry, but I can't answer it…"

Before she can continue, Jinno cut her off.

"HA! I KNEW IT! You're nothing but useless!" he shouted at her, and the class laughed at her except for the group. "And you call yourself a scholar! Yuck! That's why I don't really like the idea of having a poor person in this Academy! Worthless! You're not belonged in here! Now, GET OUT! Don't you dare wandered off again! OUT!"

Mikan stood up and walked towards the door. After opening the door, she stopped and turned to the whole class.

"No one can answer that question. Because that equation is unsolvable. Look, your equation is: 'x-7=19+x'. that equation solves to a strange result like '0=26'. '19+x' should be written as '19-x'," Mikan said coldly. The whole class was dumfounded.

"Also, don't talk like you know me, because the truth is, you know nothing about me. A piece of advice from me, sensei: Better watch your mouth, because you might wake up one day, swallowing your words. I don't really know that you have that side of yours, _sensei. _Next time, please make sure that your questions are correct. That's all," and with that, Mikan left the class with their jaws dropped open.

Jinno was ashamed of himself. _She's right…_ he thought. _I can't believe it. I just humiliate myself…_

Meanwhile, Hotaru and Youichi are so angry of what Jinno said to Mikan.

How dare him! They make sure that Kazu will know about this. They were so angry that they were controlling their self so that they won't kill the STUPID teacher in front of them.

Unknown to the whole class, a certain lad was already out of the classroom, following the brunette.

* * *

**- in the sakura tree –**

Mikan sat down under the tree, trying to calm herself. She's also trying to not cry.

"Come out!" Mikan said.

Natsume came out of the bushes.

"Why are you following me?"

"No, I'm not. In fact, you're in my spot right now."

"Oh, okay," with that she left him.

Natsume stayed in the tree, thinking about her.

_How did she felt my presence? What's so important in her? Sakura Mikan… who really are you?_

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

**Thank you guys for reading it!**

**Sorry guys, for the late update! I'm grounded, you know? Because I broke my own laptop, and so…hehe, they didn't even tell me when will it ends…**

**My mother was out, and I'm currently using the family's computer… I just sneak in… haha… I'm so bad, right? Oh well…**

**So I don't know, when will I update again… but I promise that I'll try my best to update soon… thanks for understanding..**

**Please drop a review okay?**

**Oh, thanks again!**

**michan27**


	7. 6: the truth is

**Perfect Girl**

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady?

* * *

Thank you for the reviews…

**Amulet Crimson – **thanks for the offer! Lol, if only you can do it, I'm willing to accept it… Haha, anyways, I still don't know when she'll show her true self… and about Jin-jin's punishment, I'm still thinking about it…

**Gothic-Neko-Writer –** haha… finally! she's going to tell them about herself…

Next chapter… Lol

**CSgravefairy** and **Ellabell – **thanks for the review…

Sadly, I got only FOUR reviews… oh… whatever, I still appreciate my silent readers… but please, drop a review ne? ^^

* * *

Okay! Here's the newest chapter of mine! ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **whatever… *sniff sniff* fine.. *sob* I do not own it.. *sob* sadlyyyyyy…

**Warning: **watch out for the OOcness, wrong grammars, wrong spellings and missing words…

* * *

**Chapter 6: the truth is…**

* * *

**- recap -**

Natsume stayed in the tree, thinking about her.

_How did she felt my presence? What's so important in her? Sakura Mikan… who really are you?_

**- end of recap –**

* * *

**After dinner, in mikan's room**

"Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko tackled her into a BIG BIG hug. The group came inside her room.

"BRIGHTTTT!" Mikan screamed, trying to stop her nosebleed.

"Gomen," was all the twins can say.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked them.

"A-anou… we just want to ask you something," Yuu said to her.

"Nani?" Mikan said. "What do you want to know? Hurry up and leave, before I die here."

"Whatever. Just stop being dramatic," Natsume said to her.

"Shut up," she said to him.

"Yeah. He's right. How will you die when it's only us in here?" asked Tsubasa.

"Yeah. It's not like we're here to kill you," Misaki said.

"JUST HURRY UP!" she screamed… then… unfortunately… she can't hold it anymore!

NOSEBLEED!

"Eew," Sumire said.

"I told you, you'll only kill me, if you're here even though you didn't take any actions of killing me," Mikan said. "Now, state your business," she said in business person mode.

"SO COOL!" Aoi said. "She's having a 'what do you want, I'm a business person' mode!"

"Idiot," Natsume said.

"Mou. Natsume's a BIG BIG BIG MEANIE MEANIE MEAN!" she pouted.

"If you're gonna do nothing in here, GET OUT!" she yelled.

"Whoa! Chill, sis…" Koko and Kitsu said.

_Sis?_ The group thought, including Mikan.

"Mikan…" Hotaru started.

"Hn?"

"We're sorry…" the twin sisters said.

"Huh?"

"Onee-chan, we really are sorry… gomen-nasai…" Youichi butted in.

"What are you saying?" Mikan asked, confused.

"Because… because… because…" Hotaru stuttered (OOC!).

"Hota-chan… what happened?" Mikan asked.

"Because you hate us… we might did something really mean to you, that's why…" Youichi said, bowing slightly his head so no one see his face.

Mikan laughed. _Very hard. _The whole group stares at her confusingly.

"What are you laughing at?" Sumire asked her, with her eyebrows raised.

"Nothing," Mikan answered coolly, then… LAUGHS again.

"Stop laughing, it's bad to laugh at others you know," Misaki said.

"I know, but I can't help it," Mikan said. "The truth is you don't need to apologize."

"But…" Aoi said but Mikan cut her off.

"Ie… daijobou-desu…" Mikan told them, smiling. "If it's about of what happened last night, you don't have to worry about it."

"If that's so… then why did you become cold towards us today? Again?" Ruka asked.

"Eto… hmm… how should I tell you…" Mikan said. "Hmm…"

"So?"

"Why are you here? Why are you wasting your time on a worthless slash useless slash ugly person like me? Don't you have anything that is more important than being in here to do?" Mikan asked them seriously.

"Huh?" was all that they can say. "What are you saying?"

"Sigh. It's just that, in short, I'm not worth of your time, so why bother?" she said, clenching her fists.

Hotaru walked towards her and held her clenched hand. "What are you saying, mi-chan?" she asked.

The others were surprised. Why? Something fell. Where? On Mikan's cheek.

.

..

…

She's crying.

"Mikan-chan/Sakura-san/Mikan/Onee-chan/Oi," can be heard from the whole group.

Mikan wiped her tears under her bangs using her hands.

"Sigh. It's just that you really hate me now, right? So why are here now? I became cold earlier because I know that you really hate me," she said.

"And why should we hate you?" they asked.

"…"

"YOU'RE NOT UGLY!" Koko suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" but Koko just run towards Mikan.

"Mikan-chan, you're not ugly, okay?" Koko said to her, holding her other hand.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked him.

"I read your mind."

"Oh…"

"That's right, Mikan-chan, you are not ugly!" the group shouted at her. (Whoa! Late reaction. Haha)

"Don't need pity," Mikan said coldly. "Now that you're done, get out."

"Mikan…" they said.

"Why are you like that? Acting like that… you have a reason don't you?" Natsume suddenly said. The other were all surprised.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked, shocked.

"What are your reasons?" Natsume asked.

"Nothing."

"Tell us."

"Don't wanna."

"Tell us."

"No."

"I'll burn this stupid anatomical model of yours."

"You can't."

"Oh, why do you think so?"

"Because I put a barrier around it."

"And so?"

"You can't."

"Oh, yes I can."

"Funny, now out."

"Not unless you tell us. You want to try me?" and with that, Natsume lit a small fire on Hiroshi's hand.

"NOOO! HIROSHI!" Mikan screamed. "I'LL TELL YOU! I'LL TELL YOU! Just put out your fire!" Mikan begged. (STUPID! Why didn't you use your nullification alice. Arggh! She's an idiot. Haha, anyways, back to the story.)

The others were surprised at this. Why? Mikan just begged.

Natsume put out the fire. "So?"

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Because we are your friends," Hotaru butted in.

"Yeah, that's right," agreed the others.

"But past is past. Even if you knew about it, you can't do anything about it. It's just a stupid past," she said.

"Then, we'll use time travelling," Youichi threatened.

"You can't."

"And why?"

"Because I put a barrier in my past."

"Huh? What are you saying?" they asked.

"I'm trained you know. I put a barrier around my past so you can't go nor see my past, whatever you do," she said.

"What do you mean? We can always find a way, you know."

"it's useless. You'll only die. Because the only one who can make you watches it is ME, well, you can also watch my past through time travelling on your own, but you need my permission."

"Huh? I can't understand," the group said, except Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume.

"Sigh. In short, you'll only die when you try," Hotaru explained. "Unless, you have her permission."

"So, Just tell us, right now, or I'll burn your doll," Natsume threatened.

"Hmm…"

"?"

"Eto…"

"…"

"Because…" Mikan started hesitantly. "Are you sure that you won't tell it to others?"

"ArgggH," Tsubasa groaned.

"Just tell us," the girls said to her. "We promise that we won't."

"So?" Kitsu said.

"Sigh. You promised, okay? _i trust you_," she said. "Two years ago, I liked someone else. I really really like him, that time. It's really hard to earn enough courage to confess to him. Then, when I finally have that stupid courage I needed, he rejected me. Calling me an ugly… and… - sigh – disgusting."

"AND?"

"…"

"AND?"

"…"

"AND?"

"…"

"That's all?" they shouted at her.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Sigh. Calling me an ugly is okay, well I always hear that from Hota-chan. But, disgusting is just over the line…" Mikan said as she walked towards her windows.

"Mikan-chan/Mikan/Sakura-san/Onee…"

"I used to be normal. Trying my best to be beautiful in the eyes of others and not to get fat," Mikan said as the wind blew her bangs, making the others see her face. "But, who would have thought that despite of those efforts, he will only call me ugly and disgusting. Funny, right?" she laughed then said, "Pathetic."

"It's just a boy… _one fucking boy_… he's so not worth of your time either," Misaki reasoned out.

"Yeah, she's right you know," the others agreed.

"Sigh. See? You don't understand my feelings," she said to them.

"…"

"I told you, it's not worth of your time."

"Gomen…"

"You should come out now. Stop hiding," Mikan suddenly said.

The others were confused. Suddenly, Persona and HSPrincipal came out behind the curtains.

_How come she felt their presence and I don't? _Natsume thought.

"HSP! Persona!" they shouted, shocked. "What are you doing in here?"

"Mikan… tell us… who's that stupid guy?" Persona and the HSP hissed.

"Huh?" the group was confused.

"Why? So that you can kill the stupid guy? So that you can make him feel sorry? Just stop this nonsense. Forget about what you learned about me this time."

"Just tell us."

"HSp? Persona? Why are you sooo concerned at Mikan?" the group asked except Youichi, Hotaru, and Natsume.

"…"

"See? You just made them confuse," Mikan said to the two.

"But Mikan…"

"Sigh. It's time for them to know…"

"Mikan/Onee-chan…" said Hotaru, Youichi, HSP, and Persona.

"Who really are you?" Natsume asked out of nowhere.

"…"

"Who really are you?" he repeated.

"What are you saying, Natsume?" the others asked him.

Mikan suddenly laughed, making the others turned to her.

"You really are sharp, kuro neko-chan…" she smiled and turned her head to others. "The truth is…"

* * *

**- end of chappie… -**

* * *

A cliffhanger. Teehee~~~

So how was it?

I'm sorry… it's short…

Haha… because I'm still grounded… bwahahahaha..

And it's so fun to sneak in the room of my mom and then use the computer… and boom! Here's my chappie…

Though I feel so nervous… LOL

Jaa ne, minna-san! I still don't know when it will end, so I'll update every time I can… .

Drop a review, ne?

**By: michan27**


	8. author

Hi everyone!

Sorry.. this is not a chapter!

Just wanna say, thanks for those who comment!

I don't really have time so… here's my purpose of why was this author's note was written..

Hm.. I made an account on facebook… and that account of mine was made only for the authors of fanfic stories… hehe…

So please add me..

I'll wait for your invites! Jaa ne..

just find me as : michansakura27(at)yahoo(dot)com

I'll answer your comments on the next chapter..

Bye!

Michan27


	9. 7: Yukihara

**Perfect Girl**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary: **Yukihara Sakura Mikan heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the **world**), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady?

* * *

WHOA! Minna-san, Arigato for your reviews! I got so many… LOL

Zenophobias, Msdgirl, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, annaceerelle, Emana Ryan, sin0fcha0s, Amethystgirl1943, Ellabell, Gothic-Neko-Writer, Behind thy Hazel Orbs, Amulet Crimson, NatsuMikan671, Aoi Kitsukawa, Claerine, CSgravefairy

* * *

Also, thank you for those who add me on Facebook!

Behind Thy Hazel Orbs, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Emana Ryan, Msdgirl, SinOfChaos,, Gothic-Neko-Writer, Amulet Crimson, Aoi Kitsukawa, akosimikan, and for those who still don't tell me their pen names…

Thanks! ^^

* * *

This chapter is dedicated for my reviewers, my friends, and my silent readers! Please enjoy! .

**Disclaimer: **Soon, I'll own Gakuen Alice… in my dreams…

**Warning: **watch out for the OOcness, wrong grammars, wrong spellings and missing words…

* * *

**Chapter 7: Yukihara**

* * *

**- recap –**

"Who really are you?" he repeated.

"What are you saying, Natsume?" the others asked him.

Mikan suddenly laughed, making the others turned to her.

"You really are sharp, kuro neko-chan…" she smiled and turned her head to others. "The truth is…"

**- end of recap –**

* * *

"The truth is…"

The others gulp. There's so much tense in the air.

"The truth is, I want to thank you, Hyuuga," she said. "Without you, I don't think that I'm in your front now and talking to you guys."

"Huh?" they were all confused, the tense atmosphere was changed.

Mikan laugh at them.

"Haha… why are you guys… haha… so.. haha… tense earlier?" she said between her laughs, tears forming in her eyes (but others don't see it because of her bangs, don't forget about the stupid bangs. Haha). "What did you expect for me to say? Haha."

"Mou, mi-chi's being mean. Don't laugh at us," Aoi said to her.

"Gomen, gomen," she said then wipes her tears.

"So…?" they said.

"So?" Mikan just asked them. She's the confused one now.

"Why are you thanking Natsume/Onii-chan/Hyuuga/me?" they all asked even HSP and Persona and Hotaru and Youichi.

Mikan smiled at them and walked towads her bed.

"Hi-mit-su (secret)," she said then sat down to her bed.

The others watched her.

"Mou, you're really a meanie now," the twin sisters said and Mikan just smiled at them.

"Will you mind if I tell you something?" she asked.

"No," they answered.

Mikan glared at them. Even if they can't see her glare, they still feel it and they shivered.

"I swear, if you told a thing to others, I'll personally kill you," she threatened.

"We promise that we won't," they swore to her.

"I see. Hmm, then, Ojii-chan, can I tell them?" she asked.

"Yeah, definitely, if you want. It was you who don't want to tell others, after all," the HSP answered.

"OJII-CHAN?" they shouted, shocked, except Hotaru, Youichi, Persona and HSP.

"Mou, you don't need to shout even if you're so SHOCKED, you know," Mikan told them.

"Gomen," they said.

"Hmm… I don't know how to start… why don't you sit first?" she offered. The others just stared at her.

"Oh. I forgot that you don't sit at floors," she said and got off the bed. "Here, sit on my bed. It was sooo big and I'm sure that you guys will fit in here."

"But, what about you?" Misaki and Sumire asked her.

"Ie, daijobou-duse. Don't worry about me," she just said and sat at the floor.

They all nodded and obeyed her.

"Hmm, so what will you tell us?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm… I don't really know…" Mikan said and laugh. They just sweatdropped at this.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Natsume said.

"Oh right! Hmm… etou…" Mikan stammered, thinking.

"So?" Natsume asked.

"Hmmm, I'll just do it in easy way," Mikan said to herself and nodded. She stood up, fix her hair and clipped her bangs, then walked in front of them. They were all still stunned at her beauty. "I don't want to introduce myself in that style. I want to tell you my real life status with the other me."

_She's really like a goddess… that stupid boy is really an idiot…_ they all thought.

"My name is Mikan YUKIHARA, 15 years old, birthday is January 1," she said. The group froze in their place.

_Did I hear it right? Or is it just me?_ They all thought.

"Baka. You did hear it right," Youichi said to them.

"EHHHHHH?" they screamed. "You're a Yukihara?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Heh. So that explains it," Natsume said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" they all asked at him.

"When Inchou said that the scholar student's name is Sakura Mikan, Imai and Youichi got excited," he said, and they were all surprised. "For them to get excited over a thing, or person, she must be something, and by something, I mean, really special."

"And when the Gaylord introduced her, Imai and Youichi were surprised. In normal situations, they won't even care for the student. After the headmaster called for them, they both welcomed her, they even called her using her name. After that, they were always spacing out. Those are what I have observed on them," Natsume continued.

They all were speechless. They know that Natsume's very observant, but they didn't know that he noticed those things.

Mikan smirked. "Told you so, he's sharp."

"I have a question, if you don't mind Mikan-sama," Tsubasa said.

"It's alright. Call me any way you want, I don't really care," Mikan said to them. "So, what is it?" Mikan asked and smiled.

"But you're a Yukihara," Yuu said.

"Well, like I said, I don't really care. Hehe~~" Mikan said.

"Just do it, or you'll just give her another reason on why she won't tell about her, being a Yukihara," Hotaru said to them.

"Arigato~~, Hota-chan," Mikan said.

"Hm, then, Mikan-chan, what is our relationship with HSP?" Tsubasa asked.

"And also to Youichi and Persona?" Natsume asked.

Mikan beamed at them, "Uncle, and the other two…"

"…we're her brother," Persona and Youichi chorused.

"EEHHH?" they were surprised.

"Gomen, for not telling you," Youichi told them.

"But, you're a Hijiri," Aoi asked, more like stated.

"Hijiri isn't real," Natsume explained.

"Huh?"

"I already knew it from the beginning that there was really no Hijiri in business world," Natsume said. "So, you're a Yukihara too."

"Yeah," Youichi answered. "One of our big companies was only changed to Hijiri name to keep my low profile."

"But what about the scholar thingy?" Koko asked.

"It's true," Persona spoke. "She don't want to went here in the academy as a Yukihara, and also her life will be in danger."

"Why?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Come to think of it, no one really knows about the heirs and heiresses of the Yukihara Companies," Ruka said.

"That's right. In fact, the only thing I know is that there are 2 heirs and 1 heiress that will inherit Yukihara's wealth," Natsume said.

"That's right. And no one even know what we look like," Mikan said.

"But, why is your scholarship real?" Kitsu asked.

"Just because. I don't really want to deceive everybody, so I went here as a real scholar," she answered.

"But what about the teachers? Don't they know a thing about it?" Misaki asked.

"Nope."

"So, that's why Jinno said those mean words to you," Aoi said. "Speaking of Jinno, HSp, what is his punishment?"

"I'm still deciding about it," he answered.

"Oh, don't bother," Mikan said. "People like him doesn't worth of your time."

"I have a question, again," Natsume said to Mikan.

"What is it?"

"Have we met before?" the others were shocked at his question.

Mikan smiled. "Why did you think so?"

"You just look familiar."

"I see. Who knows…"

"Okay, last question," he said. "What is/are your Alice/Alices?"

"You'll know it… when right time comes…" she said.

They got curious about what her alice is, or alices are, but they don't complain anymore. They already have so much learned this night. They will just ask her again next time.

"Saa… Oyasumi-nasai," they said.

"Hm. Oyasumi."

The group stood up and left, except for Youichi, Hotaru, HSP and Persona. It's already late and they still have classes tomorrow, they went to their own rooms and got ready to sleep.

"Hota-chan, You-chan, Nii-chan, Oji-chan," Mikan called them. "Please come here," she said.

The four obeyed her. Mikan inserted orange stones inside their body.

"Mikan, that is…" Hotaru started.

"Hai. They are my alice stones. Use that so that Koko can't read your minds."

"Why didn't you tell them about your alices? You already told them that much," Youichi asked her.

Mikan beamed, "Just want a thrill."

"Whatever. Jaa, we'll be going now. Oyasumi," Hotaru said.

"Hn, oyasumi," she said and with that they left.

"What is it, Nii-chan?" asked Mikan.

"What is the name of the guy?" he asked.

"Mou, nii-chan…" Mikan pouted. "Don't be so nosy…" she joked.

A vein popped out of his forehead. "Whatever, jaa, we'll be going now also."

"Hai, Oyasumi, Nii-chan, ojii-chan," she said.

"Hn," and then they also left.

"-sigh- what a tiring night," Mikan said to herself. "-yawn- I need to sleep now."

she slumped down on her bed and after few minutes, she already drifted to lalala land.

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Haha. I know. I did disappoint you, right. Because even me, I'm disappointed to my work.

But please leave a review… please, please, please…

Add me on facebook!

By: michan27


	10. 8: fiancé? Natsumesama?

**Perfect Girl**

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

Ne, ne, minna-san, arigato!

I'm really thankful, thank you for your reviews ne?

**Amulet crimson – **yups! Everyone will find out about her past, so just look forward to it in the next chapters, ne? ^^, thanks for the reviews!

**Aira philline **and **diane-chan desu – **nope! It isn't Natsume who broke her heart, it's somebody else. Thanks for your review!

**Gothic-Neko-Writer – **yeah! Haha, in the real Yamato Nadeshiko, the flour really just fooled the, though I wonder, why does after episode 1 she became so pretty, but became ugly again in episode 19 (I'm not sure, but the episode's title is 'Girls Bravo') ? haha, thanks for the review!

**Behind Thy HaZel OrBs – **gomen ne? I just always thought that minna will might get disappointed. Teehee~~ gomen, i'm an idiot, I can't help it. LOL, thanks for the review.

**Aoi Kitsukawa – **yups! They did meet before, just wait for the next chapters about of what really happened and how did they meet and how is he connected to her, ne? haha. Thanks for the review.

**BeArOcKpRiNxEsS – **thanks for the gummy worm? Haha. Thanks for the review.

**Snitchykun – **thanks for adding me, and also for your review!

**Inuyashadreamerzforlife – **if you're talking about abandoning this story, nope! Don't worry and don't think about it, 'cause I won't. ^^, thanks for the review.

**CSgravefairy, amethystgirl1943, zenophobiaz, Winter's Melody, anim3gurl, Akatsuki Utaou – **thanks for your reviews!

* * *

Sorry for the late update ne?

I said that I'll update last Tuesday or yesterday, yet I didn't. I should have updated it if it weren't for those stupid home works, projects and exams, and PLAYS! I hate my classmates, they said that I'm old enough to be addicted to animes, just because I am the ONLY ONE who's addicted to it in my class, yet when I said that I'm writing a story, they made me make our script! Wee! Stupid idiots!

Haha, anyways, I should stop telling you some story of my life and I should give you my newest chapter! Thanks to AOI KITSUKAWA for the idea! Arigato ne!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **whatever. I don't want to say it, because you know it already! .

**Warning: **watch out for the OOcness, wrong grammars, wrong spellings and missing words…

* * *

**Chapter 8: fiancé? Natsume-sama? Senpais? A fake Yukihara? And a brooch?**

* * *

**- recap –**

"-sigh- what a tiring night," Mikan said to herself. "-yawn- I need to sleep now."

she slumped down on her bed and after few minutes, she already drifted to lalala land.

- **end of recap –**

* * *

**- also that night –**

A girl with strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes was searching for something in her room.

"What am I searching for again?" Luna asked to herself. "Shit! I forgot. Geez. Oh well, I'll just continue to search."

After few minutes…

"MOU! It's so tiring to search for nothing! How come I can't remember of what I am searching for?" she STUPIDLY said to herself.

Suddenly, a piece of paper was blown to her face by the wind.

"GAAH! What the hell is this! Stupid paper! Geez. Tonight is a bad night," she said. "Just what the hell really is this?"

"Ara? An old newspaper?"

She read the top news in the old newspaper.

"Huh? The ONLY daughter of the Yukihara's is missing?" she said as she read the news. "The Yukihara daughter is missing. There's a price of 10 million yen for the one who'll find her. There's no picture of the girl for the public but you can tell that it is her if she's wearing a weird but very beautiful brooch."

"Ara? A brooch? Hmm. This news was already 2 years ago," she reacted. "I wonder, did they found her?" Then, suddenly, an idea struck on her head.

She opened her laptop and research about the news related to the one she read.

"Hmm, negative. They NEVER found her," she squealed. "It's my fortune! Yatta! I'm so lucky! Haha. Now, after this night, the missing Yukihara will be found."

She laughed creepily and formed a plan before sleeping.

* * *

**- the next day –**

Mikan woke up a little bit late, but the others were still asleep, maybe because they stayed really late last night. She gets ready herself then went to kitchen to make breakfast for the group. After that she wakes them up. But it's different when it comes to Natsume. XD

She knocked before she entered.

"Natsume-sama, please wake up. You'll be late if you don't wake up in this instant," she said softly as she came towards him.

"5 more minutes, Sakura," he said.

.

..

…

….

…..

Natume's eyes shot open.

"AAHH!" he screamed. (okay? Natsume screamed? OMG! So OOC! XD)

"What happened? Why?" the others came running to his room.

"WTH happened?" Ruka asked.

"Onni-chan?" Aoi called.

Natsume stayed quiet.

"May I know the reason of why did you just screamed, Natsume-sama?" Mikan asked politely.

"WHAAAAAATTTTTT?" they all screamed.

* * *

**- at the dining room –**

"I just want to thank him, so I decided to become his personal maid," Mikan reasoned to them.

"Mikan," Hotaru called. "Just why the hell you are thanking him?"

"Because… I owe him my life…" she said.

"WHAT?" they shouted.

"What do you mean, nee-chan?" Youichi asked.

"Yeah," the others agree.

"Hi-mit-su," she said. "And I also have another reason of why am I serving him."

"And that is?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

"Eto…" she blushed.

"Hm?" Tsubasa asked impatiently.

"He is… he is…"

"He is?" now, they are all impatient.

"He's her FIANCE," Persona came out of nowhere.

"Onni-chan!" Mikan said to persona. "What are you doing here? Oh, Good morning."

"EEEEEHHHH?" they all screamed. Again.

"F..f…f…fi-fi-fi-fia-fiance?" Aoi stuttered.

"Since when did you have one?" Ruka asked Natsume.

Natsume stared at him, shocked, before answering. "Since birth. Mom said to me when I'm still little that I have fiancé, even before I was born, it was something like arranged already that when she gave birth to a boy and the other family I do not know gave birth to a girl or vice versa, they'll be engaged. But I really do not know that it's the yukiharas. And I don't really know that it's her," he explained.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

"Okay then. Let's eat now, or we'll be late," they said like nothing happened, but inside they were really really shocked. Haha.

"I'll be going now, Natsume-sama. Just call me when you need me," Mikan bade a farewell.

"Where are you going, Mikan-sama?" Yuu asked.

"Mikan. Just call me Mikan or whatever you want, but not –sama or something related to that ne?" Mikan said and smile. "I'll go to school now, because there's only 20 minutes before classes start. Jaa," she said and left.

"EEEEHHHH?"

* * *

-** after 16 minutes and 15 seconds –**

"MOU! I can't believe that we're so fast. Let's go now, we only have 4 minutes to walk to the class," Sumire and Misaki said.

"Yeah," the others agreed.

In the hallway, fans were all over. They were screaming like crazy but…

"Hey, is it only me or the fans were really just quiet now?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, but their mouths were hanged open," Koko and Kitsu said.

"A barrier," Hotaru, Natsume and Youichi said in unison. "There's a barrier around us so it seems so quiet."

"Oh," was all they can say. They reached their classroom and went towards Mikan.

"Arigato," they said to her and she just nodded.

Suddenly a fan boy, a classmate or whatever barged in.

"MINNA! NEWS! NEWS!" he shouted. "Luna-sama fainted due to very hard headache! And when she woke up, she said that her MEMORIES came back!" he reported.

"Memories?" the whole class wondered.

Narumi twirled inside the classroom.

"THAT'S RIGHT," he said. "But, homeroom starts now."

"But, Narumi-sensei, what about Koizumi-sama?"

"Hmmm… she isn't Koizumi now," he announced.

"HUH?"

"Well, she came to us after she fainted – " he was cut off.

"That's right. Because my memories are now back," Luna entered the room. "I am Luna YUKIHARA now."

The whole class gasped, except for the group.

"You mean, the missing princess (they call her missing princess)?" they asked.

"The one and only," Luna boasted.

"Heh? And your proof is?" Hotaru said.

"Here," and she showed a pretty brooch, almost full of diamonds.

The class gasped again. "It's so beautiful."

Mikan, who was only watching them the whole time, escaped the class. No one noticed except the group and they exited the classroom that made everyone confused.

* * *

Mikan and the others are now in the HSP's office.

"Okay, Mikan. You can do it now, it was only us in here," Hotaru stated. They stared at her confusedly, but Mikan suddenly laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Tsubasa asked.

"Because…laughs…of Koizumi-san… laughs…" she answered between her laughs.

"MIKAN!" the others shouted. "It isn't funny. Now, the whole school will think that she was saying the truth which is not 'cause YOU ARE the real Yukihara."

"Mou. No need to shout," she said. "Ojii-san, what will you do now?" she asked.

"Hmm… I want to say that she's lying, but what do you think?" HSP answered.

Mikan chuckled. "Just let her," she said. "This will add some adventures because something interesting WILL happen."

"Eh?"

"Let's go back to class. It's already time for the second subject."

They went back to their class. Their classes went on like always. Boring.

* * *

But then, just like Mikan said. Something happened.

A stupid fan boy accidentally slipped Luna's 'special' brooch in Mikan's bag.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Lune shrieked. "MY BROOCH WAS GONE!"

They all, except for the group and Mikan, searched for it, but failed. They call for the Student Council to investigate. Even the teachers were in the classroom.

Now, Sakurano Shuichi, the council's president, Subaru Imai, Hotaru's brother and council's vice, Tonouchi Akira a.k.a Tono ans Kakitsubata Shizuno, the members, are in Class 2-B's classroom.

They were investigating when Tono suggested checking the bags of the students.

While the three were searching for the stupid, I mean, special brooch, Tono flirted on MIKAN that made Hotaru and Youichi angry, and Natsume jealous?

"Hey, what's your name?" Tono played on Mikan's hair, which made Natsume and Hotaru and Youichi even more furious.

"Sakura Mikan," Mikan said calmly and monotonously while reading a book and gave her bag to Tono. "Check it and get lost."

Tono was shocked because she was rejected by a girl, a girl whom you can't see her face. (Don't forget her bangs, haha)

Tono just shrugged and did what he was told to. He was shocked to when he saw the brooch.

"YOU'RE THE CRIMINAL!" he shouted.

Baka Baka Baka – Hotaru can't take it anymore. She shot Tono.

"Stop exaggerating," she said.

"OMG! It was you! I KNEW IT! You're just jealous of me!" Luna shrieked as she grabbed Mikan's hair.

"Let go," Mikan ordered.

"No! I won't, YOU UGLY BITCH!" she shouted.

"I said let go!" Mikan shouted as some ice daggers was thrown to Luna.

"MIKAN/ONEE-CHAN!" Hotaru and Youichi shouted. "Calm down," they said as the whole group crowded Mikan.

"Mikan-chan will NEVER do it," they shouted to the class except you know who.

Sakurano, Subaru and Shizuno were alerted. "BAKA! AHO!" they shouted to Tono and they went to Mikan who was calm now and trying to focus at her book.

"Gomen-nasai, Mikan-sama," they said. "Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" they asked her and turned to Luna. "How dare you, BITCH!"

The whole class was taken aback. They were quiet, and the teachers just watched them, shocked.

"Noda-sensei, make us watch of what happened earlier," Mikan broke the silence and ordered Node who was surprisingly in there with cold voice. They all shivered.

"I can't. You're so many, and I can't bring you to the past," he said.

"You don't have to," Mikan said. "Just concentrate, and make a time window."

Noda hesitantly did what he was told but failed.

"Time, make us a time window and show us what really happened," Mikan whispered, not knowing that the group heard her.

Suddenly, a big time window was in front in the class and showed them of what really happened.

The whole class and the teachers, except Narumi, and the group, and the Student Council members(except Tono) was ashamed of thinking Mikan as a thief.

"Gomen, Luna-sama," the boy apologized.

The whole group was so furious. He apologized to Luna not to MIKAN!

Natsume and the others paid Hotaru and out of nowhere, all of them have Baka Guns.

They shoot all peoples in the classroom. It should be except the student councils, but because Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi hated Tono because she flirted on Mikan, they shoot him so many times.

Not just that.

The bullets hit Sakurano and Subaru. LOL

But not Shizuno…So lucky of her! ^^

* * *

**- end of chapter –**

* * *

Okay! that was it!

What do you think?

* * *

**I want to share something.**

**There was a guy who rented a room in a boarding house. The room next to his is available and empty. Every night, he hears something from that room, there's a hole in his room so he always peak from his room to see what was going on to the other room whenever he hear the sound. But whenever he peaks, he saw nothing but blue. After 5 nights, he can't take it anymore so he asked an old man who live next to their boarding house. The man told to him, "there's s girl who lived there but got raped. She was so beautiful and perfect but the first thing that you'll notice to her was her BLUE EYES."**

**- I remember when the first time I read that. Haha. I laugh, because I didn't get it. I even read it loud for my other classmates and they were scared. I just laugh and laugh. They told me, "You aren't scared?" I asked, "Why? I didn't get it after all, and I wonder of what's the connection to the hole in the girl?" Meryll and Angelica, my two classmates said, "You didn't get it? You're an idiot." I said, "I know. You don't have to rub it on my face." They said, "The story means that whenever the guy peaks, the girl was also peaking. That's why he sees nothing but blue." And that's when I only get it. Haha. That's when only I got scared. LOL.**

* * *

Anyways, please review! And I also wrote a one-shot story as an apology for you guys. Please read it: of love letters and best friends.

By: michan27


	11. 9: Luna's Worst Week

Perfect Girl

**By: **mi-chan27

* * *

I know… I know… I know… I really really know..

That's why….

GOMEN NASAI! SORRY FOR TAKING IT SOOOO LONG!

I know that my update was really really late…

And I don't have any reasonable reasons to tell you guys…

But… oh well… let's move on, okay? ^^

* * *

And also.. like always… THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

Sorry, I can't make review replies… I need to sleep now.. I have school tomorrow… and it was like 11pm already in Philippines… But thank you for my reviewers:

**Msdgirl, Amulet Crimson, Gothic-Neko-Writer, lightXdarkness, CuteCarnation, Hecticated77, BeArOcKpRiNxEsS, Chrisca123456789, sin0fcha0s, amethystgirl1943, Aoi Kitsukawa, diane-chan desu**

**Puresepe- it's michan sakura. XD**

You guys/girls were just soooooooo sweet! Harhar XD… you made me happy.. and also, if you invite me on Facebook, please tell me your pen name ne? ^^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I think we all know the disclaimer… right?

**Warning: **watch out for the OOcness, wrong grammars, wrong spellings, missing letters and missing words…

* * *

That's why this chapter is dedicated to you! *smiles sweetly*

This chapter was like one of my FAVORITE chapters I've ever made… though I think that it will be boring for you… but… please enjoy! Ne? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 9: Luna's Worst Week**

* * *

**- recap -**

"Gomen, Luna-sama," the boy apologized.

The whole group was so furious. He apologized to Luna not to MIKAN!

Natsume and the others paid Hotaru and out of nowhere, all of them have Baka Guns.

They shoot all peoples in the classroom. It should be except the student councils, but because Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi hated Tono because she flirted on Mikan, they shoot him so many times.

Not just that.

The bullets hit Sakurano and Subaru. LOL

But not Shizuno…So lucky of her! ^^

**- end of recap –**

* * *

**- Saturday night… at Luna's so-called room…**

Luna-chan… wait… I think calling her –chan was a no no no. She'll stain with her bitchiness the –chan. So let's start again.

Luna-bitch… hmm… much better! XD

OKAY! I will start all over again…

Luna-BITCH was soooooooooooooooooooooooooo furious… this whole week was just a bad week for her. Why?

* * *

_Flashback…_

**- Monday…**

*Luna's POV* (finally, a POV! ^^)

I was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo furious!

Argh! That was just so embarrassing!

I just got hit by a STUPID thing… that BAKA Gun!

GRRRR! I got hit… out of the cold!

Not just that! I also got hit by some ICE DAGGERS earlier! Just what the HELL happened? Where did that ice daggers come from?

(if you guys were wondering what was that about… read the previous chapter ne? ^^)

It was not from that stupid, idiot, bitch, slut, whore, nerd, and geeky newcomer… right? (And you're the one to TALK? ARGH! Anyways… back to the story. ^^)

Oh forget that.

I need a plan! I need to go talk to that headmaster.

*end of her POV*

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"No!" Kazu said sternly. Apparently, Luna wants to go back to the special dorm.

"But why?" asked Luna, desperately.

"You're not belonged in there."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Luna shrieked.

Kazu and the others (Mikan, Persona, Youichi and the group) rubbed their ears.

"Tch. Shut up!" Natsume hissed."

"Demmo, Natsume-kun…" Luna looked at him with –cough cough- puppy eyes. (eew. I don't think it suited her. ^^)

Natsume and the others looked at her disgustingly…

"Go away, BITCH," ordered Persona.

Luna ran out of the room, _crying_.

The rest sighed in relief because Luna left (I was MEAN! ^^), while Mikan just walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Mikan?" asked Hotaru.

"I've got something _better_ to do. Jaa," she answered and left.

Hotaru and the others looked at Youichi, Persona and Kazu confusingly, who just shrugged, obviously that they also didn't know what was that 'thing'.

* * *

**- Tuesday…**

…morning… 6:30 in the morning…

Whoosh…

The fan girls and fan boys were at it again.

Too bad… their so called '-sama(s)' can't hear them. XD

The group went straight to Mikan. "Thanks for today," they said. Mikan just nodded to them and said, "No worries. And also, I did that for Hijiri-sama, Imai-sama and Hyuuga-sama (she needs to be formal… right? Well, that is, whenever they were inside the classroom. ^^ '-sama' thingy was, well she was supposed to be _poor_ … XD)

They nodded and went to their seats and do whatever they wanted. Anna, Nonoko, Misaki, Aoi and Sumire (the most fashion freak of them all) chatted about… well… fashions. Tsubasa, Koko and Kitsu planned something… pranks actually. For who? Harhar. XD. Just guess. –wink then smirks- Natsume and Youichi observed Mikan silently. Hotaru busied herself on her inventions, while ruka was trying to make a conversation with her. Poor Ruka, to be ignored by his so-called girlfriend (-smirks-). And Yuu, being the Inchou of the class, doing something about… well… about the class? (Harhar. XD, I don't know actually. I once became a president of the class when I was in elementary, but I did nothing for the class. XD, except breaking some vases of our teacher and replaced it. –smiles sweetly then frowned- MOU! I can't forget that day. T^T. anyways, back to the story.)

Secretly, the three prankers of their group set into motion. They talked to the others about the plan except Mikan. ^^

After a while, Narumi entered.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" he shouted. He should be twirling while entering… right? But no. Before he can even twirl, a bucket full of ice cold water fell on him.

"Aw man!" Koko started.

"Wrong target," Kitsu continued.

Tsubasa smirked. "Don't worry. We still have plan B."

What is that? Here.

Luna came in after Narumi. The class, especially Luna but except the group, laughed very hard at Narumi. Narumi told them it was a free period and ran out. They all do their own businesses once again. Tsubasa asked Mikan to go outside and gave her a paper. In the paper, there's a drawing that tells her where to walked and where to not.

Mikan walked out and Natsume followed her after she exited. Luna and the fan girls followed Natsume…

"AW!" Luna shrieked.

^^ she fell in a hole.

She climbed up and walked.

"AW!"

She fell again and climbed.

"AW!" She fell again and climbed.

After 50 times of falling to a hole and climbing up, Luna got so many bruises. She was a mess. Her hair was a mess. Her face- I mean, make-up was a mess. Her uniform were a mess. She was sooooooooooo furious. She actually looked like a witch, well, for me, she always does. ^^ In her last climbing, she walked towards a tree and suddenly, a VOODOO doll appeared. She shrieked in horror and ran. While running, everything happened to her a while ago repeated. She fell and climbed again. She saw a voodoo doll. She ran. She fell and climbed again. She saw a voodoo doll. She ran. The same thing went on until afternoon. Actually, it should be not ended in afternoon but she already fainted in exhaustion and horror. (XD)

When she woke up that night… she sighed.

_Good thing no one saw…_ she thought.

XD… and that's what she thought…

* * *

**- Wednesday…**

The whole faculty members were in a whole-day seminar so students school day became a whole free day.

They did what they wanted. Some just stayed in the classrooms with the others. Some went to Central Town. Some went back to their dorms.

But our heroine… err… I mean protagonist with her master stayed in _their_ Sakura tree (according to Natsume ^^).

Suddenly, an _interesting_ event happened. Not totally an event, but… Oh… whatever.

There was a BIG monitors appeared in every classrooms. The channels in all of the televisions and all computers and laptops in every dorm rooms suddenly hacked. The movies were canceled. The monitors in the buildings in Central Town became blanked.

After 5 seconds all of them played a video.

A video of Luna the other day…

It played again and again and again 50 times. Peoples can't seem to recover because it's already night time but they were still laughing (is it even possible? XD).

Woohoo… and Luna's so-called _beautiful and perfect life_ was once again ruined. She was humiliated. Well, who wouldn't? ^^

* * *

**- Thursday…**

Luna was once again in the headmaster's office, trying to convince them (headmaster, Persona and the group) to make her go back in the special dorm.

"BUT WHY CAN'T I?/" she yelled.

"Koizumi-san…." Kazu said, twitching, obviously trying to control his anger.

"YU-KI-HA-RA-SAMA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME YUKIHARA-SAMA, YOU STUPID, OLD, POOR HEADMASTER," she yelled at Kazu.

(Remember, she doesn't know who Kazu is. No one knows anything about the Yukihara Family except some trusted persons. The world might know who were the owners of the Yukihara Company who are Yuka and Izumi Yukihara, but other than that? None, none, and none. They were a mysterious family. XD… Explanations will be on the next chapters…)

They were all stunned.

Stupid?

Old?

POOR?

_She just didn't say that, did she?_ The group thought.

Uh-oh… She's in trouble.

They all shivered, especially Luna. Why?

Because of…

SCARY AURA from Youichi.

DEADLY AURA from Persona.

ANGRY GLARE from Kazu.

And…

READY-TO-KILL AURA from Mikan.

They all trembled in fear… even Natsume. ^^ (OCC!)

"GET LOST," Mikan said in a scary voice.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hai!" Luna stuttered and cowardly ran away.

After Luna left…

The 4 Yukiharas sighed and Mikan walked to the door.

"Where are you going, imouto?" asked Persona.

"I've something better to do," she answered.

"Mikan, you always said that everyday. What is this 'something' anyway?" asked Hotaru.

"Hmm, instead of answering your question let me tell you something," she said.

"And what is that?" they all asked in unison.

"I'll let Luna live with us in the special dorm," she started and turned to her uncle. "And Uncle, tell her tomorrow that she can go back."

"NANI!" they shouted and Mikan can only rub her ears.

"What?" she asked.

"We should be the one asking that!" Permy said.

"What do you mean?" the two pair of twins asked.

"Well, I mean everything I just said. She'll go back."

"BUT…" Yuu started, trying to protest.

"Any problem with that?"

"Yes, we have problems with that," the whole group answered.

"And that is?" Mikan asked.

"Not is, but ARE," Tsubasa said.

"She's annoying," Natsume and Youichi answered.

"She's loud," said Hotaru.

"She made our life living hell," said Ruka.

"And how is that?" Mikan asked.

"She's a bitch, slut, whore, you name it," they all said in unison, while Mikan, Kazu and Persona watched in amusement, though Kazu and Persona were confuse.

"And also, there's only 14 special rooms in our dorm," they tried to reason out.

"Don't tell me, you're planning to leave?" asked Persona to Mikan.

"Who said about someone leaving?" Mikan smirked evilly. "And also, don't worry about her room. I already spent three days in readying her room. She's going to stay in a _more special_ room, after all… she's a _Yukihara_," she said and left them wondering.

* * *

**- Friday…**

"Uncle, I'm already finished in preparing her room. Call her now and tell her to move back at the special dorm tomorrow," Mikan informed.

"Just where do you exactly let her stay?" Kazu asked her and the others' ears perked up in curiosity.

"S-room," she simply answered.

"S? Special room?" they asked.

Mikan laughed.

"You're wrong…

.

.

.

.

.

.

In -" Mikan mouthed something and left. After a while they all burst into laughters.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Luna was sooooooooooooo excited when she was informed that she can move back now.

* * *

**- Saturday…**

… morning …

Luna was excited and happy. She's actually jumping up and down.

_I can always see Natsume-kun and I can live with him again…_ she triumphantly thought.

She even made an party invitation. She said that they should celebrate so she invited everyone.

THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! She said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Or NOT.

"WHY AM I IN HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" she shouted.

"Urusai," the group yelled at her and a **'baka'** from Hotaru's gun.

"It's your room, idiot," Hotaru said monotonously.

"WHAT?" Luna shrieked.

"If you don't want then get out," said Natsume emotionlessly, and the whole group left her, trying to control their laughs.

Why?

Luna's room… the _S-room…_

S-room…

S-room…

S-room..

S-room means…

.

.

.

.

.

_Storage room..,_

XD

_End of flashback…_

* * *

**- End of chapter –**

* * *

Woohoo! My sadist side suddenly came out! ^^

And that was it….

Did you guys enjoyed?

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Disgusted by it? Just tell me.

PLEASE REVIEW!

Anyways.. I wanna say sorry… I should have updated it earlier…

I'm just soooooooooo lazy. ^^ And also I don't know how to write this chappie… but when school started again last January 4, I wrote it in a notebook.. (though I didn't followed what I wrote.. haha)

But then.. I'm too lazy to type it… gomen…

* * *

**Anyways… I wanna share something… AGAIN.**

**It happened to me…**

**January 6, 2011 – our class have unit test in Geometry (I don't know if it's a unit test… well, I never listened. XD).. Normally, students should reviewed at home right? ^^ but I'm the type of person who never reviews in any subject… unless it's already 5 minutes before the exam. (XD… that's why I don't know how I survived in all of the subjects and in last years of school without being removed in star section. XD, anyways back to the story.) Just like always, it's already 5 minutes before exam when I borrowed a Geometry book to my classmate (I never bring Math book. XD). When I tried to read, I opened my phones (I have two phones. XD) and read fanfic stories while use the other in Facebook. When I thought that I should stop already and start reviewing, my teacher came and said, "keep your notes." I was like 'Oh my god!" and 'Sh*t!' or something like that. That's why, basically, I can only used stock knowledge, right? ^^ (Nikko doesn't want to share answers and he's my seatmate! T^T argh…) anyways… the exam was easy, except the part II, the fill in the blanks, well it's only 10 points… but then, in the middle of the exam, I'm solving the number 4 of the Part I (there's only 5 items)… and guess what? I suddenly fell asleep. T^T I woke up when the teacher asked if we're finish already, and my classmate in my back answered no. I was in panic…. What should I do? But then, I solved the number 5…. What I forgot to solved was the segment AC in number 4… oh well… at least I solved the segment AB.**

**January 7, 2011 – we checked the papers… out of 35, I got 30 points…the highest got 33… my teacher said that the ones who got 33 and 32 points in the exam (there are 6 of them if I'm not mistaken) will be exempted in our 3****rd**** periodic exam….**

**T^T OMG! I was like… 'sh*t!' if only… if only I solved the segment AC and didn't fell asleep… I should be one of them!**

**ARGH!**

* * *

That's all… thank you for reading! . you can also comment on about my stupidity…

Harhar, XD

Please Review! And also, what do you think about my other stories? ^^ for those who don't know about my other stories, just open my profile… please read it and review! ^^

And sorry for not updating 'ice and dark'… I'm still deciding about the next chapter… if you have suggestions, please tell me! ^^

And here's my MOST AWAITING signature!

Signature: Add me on Facebook! My account name is Michan Sakura.

- michan27


	12. 10: her room, the party and announcement

**Perfect Girl**

**By:** mi-chan27

* * *

**Summary:** Yukihara Sakura Mikan, heiress of the Yukihara Company (the number 1 leading company in the world), who disguised herself as a normal person with a normal life, was rejected by a guy she really likes 2 years ago by calling her ugly. Because of that incident, she finds comfort in the darkness; which resulted of others to be scared of her, thus, they refer her as the princess of darkness. Enter Hyuuga Natsume, the oh-so-mighty heir of Hyuuga Company (number 2 leading company in the world), the fiancé of our dear princess. Now that they met, and it seems that she was ordered to live with him and his friends, what will happen? Will love bloom? Can they turn her into a fine lady? This story is a Gakuen Alice fanfic story with a little bit twist (just a little bit) of the Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge story. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Thank you for my lovable reviewers~

**Msdgirl, pheonixpalace2790, Aoi Kisukawa, Red-Petals** - wahahaha. What was hilarious? My writing? The chapter? Or Luna's week? XD thanks for the review!

**Anim3gurl –** wahaha. Are you okay? Falling out of your seat. It hurts! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Sin0fcha0s – **^^ thanks for the review!

**CutiePrincessPikachu – **haha. Thanks! Hmm, about that… I'm still deciding about that situation… hahaha. Thanks for the review!

**BeHind ThY HaZel OrBs –** wahaha. Yupz! She deserved it! Thanks for the review!

**Sakura-chanxox** – waii~ haha. I made your day? Well. That's an honor for me… ^^ thanks for the review!

**Michiru H –** yepz, it was Tsubasa but they were also with Kitsuneme… I think. Haha, anyways… thanks for your review!

**Chrisca123456789 –** what was a sh*t room? I don't know that. Hahaha. Thanks for the review!

**xxxPurple-Himexxx –** it's okay. Haha, she deserved that name actually. Hahaha. Thanks for the review!

**PaRaDiSe iN RaRo –** haha. School started last January 03, 2011 here. ^^ 1) Sleeping is my hobby. Haha, don't know why teachers didn't caught me though. ^^ I'm also at the back of the room. 2) hai~ I'll remember that. 3) You're soooooo lucky! Your vacation's tooooo long. Thanks for the review!

**Jethbauyon –** wahaha. Thanks for the review bae~ haha. Cramming won't work for me. XD

**ILOVEGAKUENALICEANDNATSUME** - waii~ thanks for loving it! Haha, and also for the review!

**~ a note for everyone**: and I thought I AM a sadist? Haha. But it looked like you guys like… no, LOVE it! Haha. XD

* * *

Sorry for the late update~

I already have the idea last last week… but my brothers and sister keep on borrowing the laptop… and whenever they finished using it, my laziness will attack me… seriously, who can update with that? Hahaha. So SORRY!

Not just that… I actually already typed this chapter last night… but then… the laptop was reformatted earlier when I was sleeping! I was like 'WTF?' and keeps on blaming my brother.. while crying… yes! I cried! And… well, no choice but to type all over again! XD

And I have this STUPID injury… that keeps on distracting me! XD If you want to know what injury, check the chapter two of 'Of Break-Ups and Friendships'.. I put my experience there. XD

So… here… I hope that you'll like this chappie~ …enjoy~…

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Pfffft.

**Warning: **Watch out for mistakes. XD

* * *

**Chapter 10: her room, the Party and… the announcement**

* * *

**- recap -**

Luna's room… the _S-room…_

S-room…

S-room…

S-room..

S-room means…

.

.

.

.

.

_Storage room.._

**- end of recap- **

* * *

**Saturday – **the day Luna got her very own _S-room…_

Because of her _desperation _or stupidity… she **accepted it! **

Much to the 13 person's disappointment… why? They thought that Luna will choose to leave than accept that filthy room… but no.

Sigh…

And now… they've NO CHOICE but to DEAL with her… AGAIN!

Speaking of her arrival…

"!"

Twitch.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Twitch.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Twitch.

"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

"SHUT THE HELL UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki, Aoi, Tsubasa, Koko, and Kitsu snapped while Mikan, Natsume, Youichi, Hotaru and YUU (yes people! You read it right. Yuu! ^^) can only glare at the entrance of the dining room.

Basically, the whole group was eating their so-called peaceful breakfast… but no. Luna keeps on SHOUTING, SCREAMING or whatever you call it. And it made the group pissed. Well, who wouldn't?

Oh well… why don't we take a peak on how Luna's doing in her room?

* * *

**~ in Luna's Room ~**

'_What the HELL? Why am I in this room? Oh… right… THIS IS MY ROOMMMMMMM! The fuck!_

_Why is this MY so-called room btw? As far as I know… this DORM has 14 rooms… sooooooo.. this shouldn't be my room. Hmm… _

…

_Wait. Don't tell me…_

_THAT POOR, STUPID, BITCH, WHORE, SLUT SAKURA GOT MY ROOM?_

_WTF?_

- Luna's thought. Well she is STUPID to notice that earlier.

Suddenly… a _cute little tiny animal with black fur _passed her… can you guess what animal it was?

Yes.

That's correct…

A mouse.

"!"

Luna jumped onto her bed.

Then a _cockroach_ fell into her dress… she stared at it in HORROR… (don't blame her… I'm also afraid of cockroaches! Haha)

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

After 5 minutes of crying, whining and screaming… the cockroach seem to pity her… it left her dress.

But then… when Luna looked at her things…

Well.. they're fine… (aha! What did you thought huh?)

But then… (*evil smile*)

She found _some_ rats.. Biting her dress! Her favorite dress!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_I'm going to use that dress tomorrow at my party! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! _She thought… her mind is screaming actually… but heck… she's frozen now in her place… and with that situation of hers, can she make the rats go away? Well… that's a no-no. XD

After another 5 minutes… the rats also have pity in her dress… well. Not actually. The rats were not just satisfied with ONLY her dress… so the search for other… and they found… LUNA.

Attacked mode….

"OUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

*sighs dreamily* ah… the wonders of Storage Room…

XD

…is scary.

* * *

**- time skips -**

**Sunday…**

The day of Luna's so-called celebration party… XD too bad…

She was supposed to have her party in the afternoon….

She was supposed to have her party with her favorite dress…

She was supposed to have her party with the whole group of the richest heirs and heiresses…

She was supposed to have her party with peoples praising her…

But hell NO.

Her party…

Afternoon came… VISITORS came… because the time for the party came… XD

Luna panicked… why?

NO foods.. NOR drinks…

She had NO beautiful dress…

The group of richest heirs and heiresses was nowhere to be found… where are they actually? They're accompanying the so-called beggar scholar ugly student.

And now…

The visitors were DISAPPOINTED…

What they were thinking?

_Is she really the missing Yukihara princess?_

_I wasted my precious time because of this so-called party!_

_I have my IMPORTANT METTINGS AND APPOINTMENTS cancelled just because of a PARTY with NO foods even drinks?_

_Where are Hyuuga-sama and the others actually? I came here just to see them?_

_Is this really a party?_

_What the FU*K is this?_

And now… where is LUNA?

In her room… hiding from the furious visitors… XD

* * *

**- Monday - **

Argh. School day… (no offense to the teachers! XD)

Sigh…

Like other school days… classes were boring…

But then… ever since a SPECIAL student came… a day never came without surprises…

Right now… afternoon… they were already dismissed when Narumi told the group that the headmaster wished for them…

They went to Kazu's office… just to hear his NOT-so-really-nice announcement.

"You're still going to live in the special dorm… but… you can't have rabbits from school… nor you get ANY money from your parents… you need to **work **for it… I don't care whatever your work is or are,,, but… I want you to work…."

What the HECK?

* * *

**- end of chapter -**

* * *

**OKAY~**

That's all… well… not really… but I'm also working for the next chappie of 'OF Break-Ups and Friendships'… so…

Sorry for the late update though~

Haha. You guys… what do you think will be their work? Hahaha.

Why don't you try to guess it? And if you're right… haha. The prize will be:

1) I'll send you the document of my next chapter in advance… so you'll know it before the others… hmm… 2 days before I'll update it… (haha, actually… I'm going to make the chapter after you guess it right.. ^^ but I already have the idea…)

2) And..i'll make a story for youuuuuuuuuuuu! ^^

So just make sure that you have an account… because I can't send you the document without an account… haha, oh… but I can if you added me on Facebook… ^^ I'll just PM it to you. Haha…

* * *

Hmm. **Time to share some experience**… don't you think?

Hmmm. January 28, 2011…

Every Friday… we only have few classes… hmmm, 10 am to 11 am was our GEOMETRY time… (yes peoples! Another Geometry time experience!)

I have classmates… obviously… XD well, I'm at the end of the row… our seats were like this..

**Nikko – Me**

**John – Angelica**

**Shy – Maoi**

Nikko and shaira were listening… I'm drawing something… it's MeiLing actually… Angelica's doing or rather thinking about something… I don't know about john and Maoi…

Then,,, John turned to me… and said… "I'll draw something: the mark of being a guy. (actually he said: 'tatak ng pagkalalaki')"

Me: Don't touch my notebook! I mean… don't draw!

John: (stares at me… then draw)

Me: Hey! (Stares at the drawing) what is this?

John: mark of a guy.

Maoi: what's up?

John: Here. Mark of a guy.

Maoi: ah. Okay.

Me: hey!

Angelica: what's that?

Me: John said 'mark' of being a guy… (I gave to angelica the notebook) How come it's a mark of being a guy? It's just a… _tsupon [feeding bottle?].. _(actually I said: Pano nagging tatak yan ng pagkalalaki? E tsupon lang yan)

Then Angelica laughed,… hard… really really hard. Maoi and John chuckled to cover their laughs… I'm confused… I asked why?

But our teacher GOT MAD.. really MAD… aww. XD I almost cried… because… I'm feeling guilty…

After the class… I asked Maoi… that's when I finally understood why angelica laughed. I didn't catch his words when Angelica was laughing but he said, "Then suck it." (he said it like this: Edi ikaw… supsupin mo.)

I'm still confused… he sighed and said… "It was a dick." Or something like that.. Then I'm still confused. What is a dick? (You can't blame me! I still haven't heard that word!) and Maoi explained that it was… something. (you already know it, right?)

Wahahaha. That's all. What's your reaction guys? And tell me, Am I really SLOW? If yes… HOW SLOW AM I?

* * *

**Please review!**

And Check out my other stories! Thanks!

_Signature: _Add me on Facebook! My account name is: Michan Sakura.

- **michan27**


	13. 11:

**Perfect Girl**

**By: **michan27

**Chapter 11 (part 1)**

* * *

Yo! Finally, I updated. Please read the note below, I think it's important. ;) HAHA. Ready yourself, this is CRAPPY. HAHA. Let's start.

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill.

* * *

**One week after…**

Hmmm. The gang seems tired. Why, you ask?

"I can't find a suitable job for myself… *sigh*" Tsubasa started the conversation.

"Really? HAHAHAHA. Aww, Sooooooooooo sooooooooooo sooooooooo sad, Tsubasa," the twin brothers teased.

"Said the GREAT TWINS with PERFECT jobs for themselves," Sumire and Misaki just interupted their celebration.

Sigh.

Yes, people. The greatest gang of the whole world whom the whole student academy looked up upon, cannot find jobs.

They are all choosy anyways. *smirk*

"Natsume, you got a job?" his best friend, Ruka.

Natsume smirked… and the whole gang tensed. _HE DID?_

After few minutes of staring with each other, the first one sighed and shook his _oh-so-cutely-i-mean-handsome _head.

"MOU! SEE? It's I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E!" Misaki shouted.

"Yeah! Even my onii-chan can't find a job," Aoi agreed.

"Urusai," Natsume grumpily said.

Sigh. Everyone seems so hopeless.

"Guess, I need to help you eh?" a voice said. They all turned around and…

"MIKAN/NEE-CHAN/SAKURA-SAN/MIKAN-CHAN!" they shouted, but then… we wouldn't miss the "POLKA!"

A vein popped out of Mikan's head… Polka? Tch.

She don't want to remember that anymore. Last Sunday, they went to Central Town, but Koko, being the idiot he is… tripped. And then… just because of a little trip… EVERYTHING WENT TO CHAOS! Don't ask what that chaos is… Chaos is chaos.

Of course, Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Youichi… they dodged all the flying things that went to their directions… But, luck wasn't on Mikan's side… After of all the things she dodged, just a little ball… just a little ball hit her! Then, she felt a little dizzy. Who wouldn't, if a tennis ball hit you? Hard. How did even that little innocent tennis ball was in there in the first place? And… then, Mikan is still Mikan after all. No matter how much she changed… There's still her clumsiness, NO MATTER HOW TINY IT IS, clumsiness is clumsiness. She tripped… which caused of her underwear being seen by, no other than, *dun dun dun dun* HYUUGA NATSUME!

And hell break loose. With Natsume smirking, Hotaru and Youichi annoyed, Mikan furiously glaring a ready-to-kill glare at Koko who's trembling to death and hiding to Kitsu who's also shaking because Sumire was like a devil because she was caught in the chaos and Misaki was… Oh-kay… That's enough,.. you already got the point, right?

Sigh.

It can't be help. They still gave her a little help because they still gave her a trip on Central Town, not that she needed. She can just use her alice, bu still… It saved her energy when they gave her a tour. Well, time to give them her 'help'.

"Why do you need a job, anyways? You guys are already rich. Tch, greediness?" She asked.

Pffft. Wrong move. If only ou knew why they need a job…

"GREEDINESS? GREEDINESS? YOU SAID GREEDINESS? WTH? AFTER WHAT YOUR UNCLE DID, WE'RE THE ONES WHO ARE GREEDY? AND WHAT ARE YOU? SADIST! WE'RE HAVING A HARD TIME HERE, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING? READING! READING IN YOUR DARK ROOM! ENJOYING EVERY BIT OF YOUR LIFE! WHAT… WHAT? IT'S ALREADY BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE YOU TRANSFERRED HERE! YOU STILL HAVEN'TT FINISHED THAT BOOK! TCH! YOU'RE NOT EVEN HELPING US! NOT. A. BIT!" they snapped (except the therre: Natsume, Hotaru and Youichi who nodded).

Silence.

They may not saw it, but Mikan's face is cheerful when she came in… but… hmm, after what they said? Fat chance. The once happy face became a cold and emotionless one.

"Hmm. If you can't find a job suitable for you, then why don't make one? Think of a job that was in your taste and try it. I don't think you'll fail, seeing that you have your fans," she daid monotonously. "Jaa."

And the group was like… HUH?

**~ Perfect Girl ~**

Mikan closed the door behind her. She's back in her room… in her sanctuary. It's cold… she took out the book that they were talking and opened it… and… it revealed… BLANK PAGES?

_So that's what they think of me… huh? Even Hotaru and Youichi… and… Natsume._

Then…

_Huh? What am I … thinking? _*sigh*

She opened a frawer and there placed pack of pack of pack of pack of files and documents…

_If only they knew…_

"*sigh* Well then, I guess, it's time to do my work," she said emotionlessly to herself… and with that, she started working on it.

**~ Perfect Girl ~**

**After 3 hours…**

"It's time for dinner…" Anna said.

"Yeah," Nonoko agreed.

"I wonder…" Tsubasa started. "Does Mikan-chan doesn't have any plan on going out of her room?"

"It can't be help, ne?" Koko said as he keep on muching and munching foods while smiling like an idiot as always.

"BE SERIOUS, KOKO!" Sumire said as she hit his boyfriend's head.

Koko sighed and held his head down. "Then, what will you, no, _we _do? We shouted her because of no reason at all. I mean, she's just kidding, but we shouted spme nonsense things at her… which obviously hurt her feelings."

They fell into silence. "Koko's right," Yuu agreed.

"Just when she was finaaly opening up to us…" Aoi and Kitsu said in unison.

Hotaru, Youichi and Natsume's eyes widened. "Yeah…" the other's agreed.

Natsume stood up. "Where are you going, Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked. Obviously, it's only Hotaru and Youichi who noticed that Natsume's leaving because the others are having their own battle about how they are going to say sorry to Mikan.

"Somewhere," he answered and took a turn in his right.

"Baka," Hotaru whispered as she watched Natsume disappeared fron her sight.

"What's wrong, Hotaru?" asked his _oh-so-lovely-and-looks-like-a-prince-charming _boyfriend.

"Nothing," she answered as she continued eating.

"Oh, okay then," Ruka just shrugged. "Ah, where's Natsume?"

"He left," this time, it was Youichi who answered. Youichi looked at his food emotionlessy (like Hotaru) and resumed eating. But then… if you looked closely, in their eyes, you can see the sadness, guilt, and regret in their eyes.

"Oh."

**~ Perfect Girl ~**

Mikan yawned. _Finally… I'm finished. What time is it now?.. hmmm… it's already past 8? Whoa. I didn't know that I worked for three hours? Hmmm. I still have time… Why don't I take a nap? ;) Okay! A nap._

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." – and with that, the door of Mikan's room opened. And there came in… Natsume.

"What might be your reason of why you came in here?" Mikan asked politely.

"Because you say so," Natsume answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

Silence fell between them.

"What are you doing?" Natsume asked, breaking the _awkward _silence.

"Reading."

"Oh."

"…"

"What are you reading?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

"Ne,, I was just wondering… Why do you need a job?" Mikan asked.

"Hmmm, why do you need to know?" Natsume questioned back.

"Why? Do't I have any rights to be curious?"

"Well, do I need to answer that if you're only curious?"

"Tch. Then, don't."

"…"

"…"

"What are you doing?"

"Laying on my bed."

"Oh."

Silence…

Suddenly, figure came out of the shadows.

"Mikan, it's already time. Let's go," Persona said.

"Eh? EH? It's alread 9 o'clock? Matte ne, nii-chan. I'll just go get change."

"Hn."

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked Persona when Mikan went inside her bathroom to change her clothes.

"Somewhere…"

"Hn."

Mikan came out of the bathroom. "Let's go nii-chan. Jaa, Hyuuga."

_Hyuuga? Since when did she called me that? _Natsume thought. "Hn."

"We'll be going now, _Kuro Neko,_" Persona said. Natsume, even with the emoionless face he always wearing, swetdropped. _Since when did Persona let him know when me will be going? I mean, he always appears out of nowhere.. and disappears without anyone knowing… But now he said 'We'll be going now, Kuro neko?" _Natsume thought.

_WAIT! Did I hear it right? Kuro Neko? Don't tell me…_

Natsume stared wide-eyed to the place where Mikan and her brother disappeared.

…_Mission?_

**~ Perfect Girl ~**

"OH-KAY! It's decided! We're going to have our own business!" Aoi said, most likely, shouted.

"YEAH!" the others agreed… except Hotaru (who's having her tea time), Youichi (who's staring at Natsume in wonder), and Natsume (who's looking at the outside of the window).

"We, guys…" – Kitsu and Koko.

"…are going to have our HOST CLUB!" – Tsubasa and Yuu.

"And, we, girls…" – Anna and Nonoko.

"…are going to have our CAFÉ!" – Misaki, Permy and Aoi.

"More like a host club inside a café actually… Or a _cosplay _café," _Eugh. _Hotaru said and thought, annoyed. Let's just say that she's against of the thought that they'll do _cosplay_ café and her boyfriend will be a host… Hmm, I smell jealousy… *smirk*

"This time, we'll succeed!" They cheered.

**~ Perfect Girl ~**

"Natsume…?" Ruka called.

"Hn?"

"… What are you doing?" he asked.

"Thinking."

"Oh. About what, may I ask?"

"…Nothing."

Ruka just stared at his best friend. "Oh, I see. Then, if you need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to call me ne?" he smiled.

Natsume looked at Ruka then back to the night sky. "Hn." He smiled a small smile. Ruka really knows him. He knows it whenever to bugged him or not.

"Jaa," Ruka said before going to others who are having their plan on making their Business Plan into action.

**~ Perfect Girl ~**

_They didn't went to a mission… right? _Natsume thought as he walked to his room.

_It's already been a year and a half since my last mission… What now? _Natsume glanced at the clock. _It's already 12 in the midnight… Why is she still NOT coming back?_

He laid down to his king sized bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I'm worried…_

**~ to be continue ~**

* * *

**~ michan27 ~**

I know. This is like SUPERDUPER UBER LATE. HAHA. And then… I made you wait for soooo long just for 1, 614 words? Gomen ne. ;) But… the next update will be faster… HOPEFULLY. Haha. MY IDEAS just fled out of my mind.. because of you-know-what. Haha. Anyways…

Yo! I'm back. Hoho~

Sorry for the late update, ne. For those who supported me, supports me and will support me… THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I am soooooo happy… really. I can't imagine that there are soooo many readers and authors who supports this story of mine. I'm SO grateful! That's why, I decided to update and finish this story.

You guys are right. :) I shouldn't listen to what she said. SO here. :)

Anyways, thank you for those who reviewed in my last chapter (the chapter 10). Sorry, I don't have enough time to type the pen names, but you know who you are. Haha.

And for the ones who reviewed on my author's note, I didn't typed your names/pen names because… I decided to create a oneshot story for you guys (as Thank You) and that's where I'll mention your names, ne… But I can't publish it now right away, for I am still having my _problems_ in my own life. HAHA. But still, please wait for it, ne.

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Muahhugz from me~!

Until then. Jaa. ;)

P.S: I know, you may be thinking that 'why won't you delete the note before this chapter?'… Well, the answer is, there are only FEW times when my temper snaps and I wan to keep that note as a REMEMBRANCE. Haha. Weird, eh? And I know, I shouldn't named her… Sorry… But I don't want to edit it.. I know. I'm EVIL. Hahaha. I don't want you to hate her/him… but, I just want to share it. I think that I overdid it though. Sorry. I promise that I'll edit it… maybe when the right time came. HAHA. No kidding. It'll be SOON… maybe.

**~ michan27 ~**

I changed the summary, hope you don't mind. HAHA.

_Please leave a review. ;) Thanks._


	14. Note

_February 28, 2013. 08:49PM._

_Hello, everyone. It's been a while, GA fandom. :]_

_I would like to thank all of you who supported this story. :)_

_To everyone who knew what happened, thank you very much for all the encouragement. To all who did not, I'm very sorry, I deleted the A/N now, because it wasn't too nice of me. OMG XD_

_The reaction I had when someone criticized me was very immature (although he/she was also wrong. And too much. HAHA.) and I also went as far as publishing an immature (XD) author's note and mentioned the pen name of the person who pissed me off (as well as the more than 50 people who reviewed. Really, I appreciated that. HAHA. I'm still immature now, but yeah :3)_

_I, then, stopped working on this story. (The damage was too much, as well. LOL.)_

_I am thinking of revising this story, but not now nor tomorrow. I can't say I'm busy studying right now, because we all know it's a lie. Haha. But I know that __**I should be. **__Because I am failing my major subject. Oh, fudge. I need to get things right, and balance. HAHA. (I got this great GPA, but I'm failing Accounting. LELS. The only one that shouldn't be.)_

_I __may__ start writing again this summer, but I have to pass that damn subject first. OTL_

_So, yeah._

_I'm soooo sorry because you waited, and I AM STILL MAKING YOU WAIT. :'( I told you already (almost TWO YEARS AGO) that I'm gonna revise Perfect Girl, yet here I am, TELLING YOU AGAIN. I really, really am sorry. D;_

_And thank you again. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS._

_~ Mi_

_(OH, YOU GUYS CAN CONTACT ME THROUGH THE ACCOUNTS I POSTED IN MY PROFILE. :D)_


End file.
